


Songsword

by failedexperiments



Series: SongSword [1]
Category: (hints of) generic alien sci fi, DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: AU, Gen, Songfic (kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedexperiments/pseuds/failedexperiments
Summary: The Songsword project wasn't even supposed to make it out of Europe.  This is what happens when it does, and not only lives, but creates it's own life outside the lab.





	1. Released into the wild

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is the same as Fallen Angel, this is just me playing around with things that I can't in FA. This will be more violent and darker than FA, but you don't have to read that for this. The AU I'm playing with is one I was playing with in a marvel setting. Instead of her falling in with a certain crew out of NYC, Mira's dropped into Gotham, but still falling for the bad boys it seems...

\-- Thirteen years ago

“Where are they!” Egar Haas slammed the doors open growling, the labs had been destroyed, and the special project his daughter had been working on was missing. As was his daughter, and her American husband.

The two had been working closely on the project, Andrew had been the one to figure out how to splice the DNA of the alien with human, making it more adaptable than the alien had been. The project, which was now four, wasn’t that impressive, but it had cost him money to create it. While his daughter had an emotional attachment, Edgar just wanted to see how adaptable it could be for military use, if not other uses. The ancient diary that they had translated had hinted that the being that they had spliced into the girl had been subservient. Edgar had a feeling if it failed as a weapon, others would pay a king’s ransom for the pale violet eyed being.

“We’re still looking, they can’t get out of the country.” At least the tech that spoke hoped they couldn’t. The project needed special medication, which would be expensive without the lab’s resources. At least according to the research that they could find on Dr. Travis’s work, which was still locked behind firewalls that his team were working on decrypting.

“Andrew was able to get into the country, we need to find them before anyone finds out what she is.” Haas growled. “I want them brought back here within the day.”

/ I will dedicate and sacrifice my every-thing  
For just a seconds worth of how my story's ending  
And I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing  
\-- Crawling in the Dark - Hoobastank/

Andrew looked over at Tiana, who held the three year old in her arms, dozing in the shade of a tree, the three of them had managed to slip through the gates of her father’s property two days ago, and now were waiting for his contact to meet up with them in Paris.

They had spent the morning visiting various art museums, and Mira had behaved, holding Tiana’s hand, and staying close to the two, though the activities had tired the small hybrid out. Tiana smoothed the small pale girl’s hair humming softly. The girl, who had pale white gold hair, and snow white skin, with a bare hint of a blush.

“We’re doing the right thing Andrew, she’ll be safer away from Father.” Tiana had hoped that being in the sun would tan the girl a little, so far nothing, it would be harder to hide her, but Tiana would do her best, the child needed a life, something better than what her father had planned.

“I know,” He sank to the ground with her smiling. “Just wish we could care for her, you would be a wonderful mother.” He stroked the sleeping girl’s cheek lightly and she nuzzled more into Tiana. Andrew would be able to get her to his sister, after that, they’d have to make sure Edgar followed them, not the girl. Would mean they risked everything, but if it worked, she’d be safe. “The supplements you’ve been giving her, sure they can’t be tracked?”

“We agreed it would be too dangerous, Father will hunt us.” She closed her eyes. “Your sister, she will care for her?” She shook her head at the question. “It’s too broad, the combination will work, I’ve been weaning her off it too. If we had waited another two months, she wouldn’t need the insulin shots, her body will be producing it on it’s own. The others, can be found in common vitamins.” She whispered. All the information for her soon to be caretakers, happened to be written in a journal the girl carried in her backpack. As well as a few days supply of medications. It was all that Tiana could do for the little girl.

“She and her husband have been trying to have one of their own. Jen already said she’d treat her as she was her own. I, didn’t tell them about the lab, just that we wanted to find a good home for a war child.” He had hated lying to his sister, but telling her that he was sending a test tube hybrid alien, would have been a bit much, and the fact that his sister and her law enforcement husband didn’t know the whole story would probably keep them safer. She watched as the girl dozed off completely. “She’ll be safe, and once we can, we’ll go find them.”

“Hopefully in time, she’ll forget about this.” Tiana tensed slightly when Andrew did, the two had kept to hushed whispers, knowing that her father’s men probably hadn’t figured out where they had gone yet. Tiana had made plans, and purchased the tickets to travel to Australia, making all the reservations for two adults and a small child. They had paid for their trip to Paris with cash, it should keep Edgar guessing a little longer.

/Show me what it's for  
Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark  
Looking for the answer/

A man was walking up to them, if Tiana hadn’t been paranoid, she would have missed the man’s look. He looked too much like a tourist. Though Andrew had smiled seeing him.

“Karl, it’s been far too long.” He stood hugging the man. “My contact, he’ll take her to the states.” He explained to her. “I know this is a huge risk.”

“You’re just lucky I still have my plane Andrew. So, how dangerous is she?” The blonde man in the loud Hawaiian shirt and khakis, complete with a large camera around his neck, looked as if he was trying to figure out the dangers he was getting into. Though when the girl opened her eyes and looked up at him, he smiled at her. “Whoah, you weren’t kidding about how cute she was.”

Andrew gave a faint smile. “I’d say it was from her mother’s side, but Tiana can’t take the credit. Look I know this isn’t the usual job.” He smirked. “As for how dangerous, she’s not. We need to hide her before Haas realizes we failed at the project.”

“We both know the kind of scum he is. Though I’m good with my cover as if it is a normal job.” Karl looked at the small girl. “Sure she’s not going to like tear my plane apart mid flight?” He motioned for them to follow him.

Tiana looked at both men as she stood, still holding the little girl. “Job?”

“Best if you don’t know hon. But he’s one of the best in the business, she’ll be safe. And if Haas ever finds her, it won’t be until after she’s had a childhood. My sister will make sure of that.”


	2. Another loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise this is the last set up chapter for a little bit.

\-- nine years later --

“MOMMA!”  Mira Greason screamed struggling to get away from the cop keeping the twelve year old back.  

The scene beyond the tape, still looked like the perfect suburban house, though inside…

Theodore ‘Teddy’ Russell had been inside long enough to know that there was a chance that Hank could lose his job due to the scene.  Though Teddy also knew how protective Hank could be over the two women in his life. Inside the house, it was a bloodbath, the killer that Hank had caught, had probably spent hours with Jen before Hank had come home to surprise her for lunch.  Teddy had told him to go, the two had been trying to get some time alone, and the workload hadn’t been that bad, nothing that Teddy couldn’t handle.

Blood had painted the walls in the living room, which was exactly what Teddy was trying to avoid having Mira see.  Bad enough he had seen it, and had seen her father in the middle of it, beating the crap out of the man that had killed his wife.  Hank had told him on the radio that Jen had passed away in transit to the hospital, where Hank still was, a doctor holding him there to stitch up a few cuts he couldn’t even remember getting.

The small girl, who looked younger than her age, had stopped fighting when he had grabbed her arm, as soon as she had looked up to see who had her.  She clung to him looking away from the mess that was being made of her mother’s garden. 

“Mir, come on Mir, they wouldn’t want you to go in there.”  He gently eased the preteen away from the scene, while hopping on the radio.  “Hank, have Mira, she’s safe, you were right she was on time.” He kept his voice in the ‘work tone’ as Mira called it, careful and clinical, hiding all his emotions.  Jen was like a sister to him. Mira, was the closest he had to a niece.

“Can you bring her to the hospital?”  Hank sounded tired, worn, something that Teddy wasn’t going to blame him for.  Not after this. Looking at the pale blonde that he was escorting to his car, Teddy forced a smile, he wouldn’t be the one to break it to her, he couldn’t.  Not here at least.

“Sure,” He brushed hair from her face and took her school bag.  “Why don’t you sit up front with me sweetheart. We’ll stop and get churros on the way, I know you like those.”

Mira was still letting him lead her and heard her father’s voice.  “Papa, the house… Why’s it all… Papa is Momma alright? Heard you say the hospital.”  She knew that he could hear her on the radio. “What’s going on Uncle Teddy? You never let me eat in your car.”

Teddy kept his hand on her shoulder to keep her from running off, a detective looked their way, and he waved the man off.  He wasn’t going to let Mira out of his sight, nor was he going to let her go inside the house.

"It’s just going to be this once.  Figure we’ll grab dinner too.” He knew he wouldn’t eat, but he needed to buy time for Hank to figure out what he was going to say, and to see if the cartel were still following them.  He hoped that they wouldn’t go after the kid, but he needed to be sure.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh   
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away   
I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well   
I want to hold you high and steal your pain

\-- Broken - Seether - Disclaimer II

By the time Mira got to the hospital Hank was waiting in the hall, it was all he could do to keep from marching to the suspect’s room and smother him with a pillow.  At the hospital, Jen’s doctor had met them, and given him a double punch to the gut. Not only had the hitman, sent by the cartel, killed his wife, but had also killed their unborn child.  She had only found out a few days ago.

“Papa!” 

Hank looked up as his daughter was lead to him by a nurse.  Teddy was probably moving the bags to the car, he had asked him to grab their go bags, knowing that Jen kept them in her car just in case he ever texted her asking her to bail town.  In their ten years of marriage, he had never done it, and now, he was wishing he had instead of going to the house himself. Jen would still be alive, at his brother’s place, with Mira by now.  

Mira ran up to him hugging him tightly when she got there.  He returned the hug tightly without saying anything at first.  In the time that they had her, he and Jen had never treated her as if she was anything but their daughter.  And now, Jen wasn’t going to be around to see her grow up. And they wouldn’t see their own child grow up alongside her.  

Hiding his face as he held their daughter he closed his eyes, he wasn’t going to cry in front of her.  Not here not now. Hank needed to stay strong.

“I’m sorry sweetie,” He whispered as she clung to him.  Hank couldn’t bring himself to actually tell her what had happened.  Honestly, he was glad Teddy had taken the time to get her there. Jen had been barely recognizable when he had found her in the living room.  

“Papa,”  She closed her eyes.  Teddy had let it slip, he hadn’t meant to, but he had told her everything.  “It’s okay, we’ll see them again. Isn’t that what Father Luke is always saying.”  She felt him hold her tighter nodding. She let him, determined to try to be the strong one for now.  Even though she was barely able to keep from crying herself.

“Things are going to be different now, and tonight, we won’t be going home.  We’ll go out to Uncle Jacob’s ranch how’s that? Take a few days to talk things over.  Figure out what we’re going to do?” He had noted the way she had held herself, and hated it.  His brave little girl, who usually held her own against schoolyard bullies to the point they stopped picking on her, or would calmly trap and carry black widow spiders, or tarantulas outside for Jen when he was at the office, was being brave for him.  Something that Hank never wanted, he and Jen both, wanted her to be happy. He brushed the hair from her face, looking down into violet eyes that showed she was cracking just as bad as he was.

“What about school?” 

“You’ll be a little behind, but they’ll understand okay?”  He gave a faint smile, he still had one of his ladies to care for, and he was going to make damn sure that she wasn’t going to get hurt on his watch.  Though without Jen around, he wasn’t sure if he could be as outgoing as he was before, he knew that Mira didn’t care for large crowds, so maybe they would be able to handle it, just the two of them.

It took all he had to stay standing on his feet, in the middle of the hall, just holding the small teen, who was silent, as if knowing she shouldn’t ask questions right now.  Stroking her hair he hoped that he wasn’t freaking her out. 

“Hank, I’ll deal with the paperwork, you should get Mira out of here.”  Teddy touched his shoulder, pulling him back to reality. “I don’t want my favorite niece caught in the storm that this is going to cause.”  He put his hand on Mira’s shoulder. “You behave for Papa right? and watch out for him. He won’t have me to do it.”

Hank nodded.  “I know. Ted, thanks for catching her before she went inside.”

“Hey, what are friends for.  Sure you can drive?”

“Yeah, even if I don’t make it there tonight, we’ll be fine.  You grabbed our bags?”

“From her car yeah, put them in the jeep.  I’ll deal with everything,” He touched the girl’s shoulder.  “You’ll be fine kiddo, we’ll see you in a few days alright?”

Mira nodded, to Teddy.  ”I’ll keep him out of trouble.  But who’s going to keep you out of trouble?”

“I’ll manage, always do.”  He ruffled her hair. 

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
And I don't feel like I am strong enough   
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Riley came out to the car as they pulled up.  Mira was asleep in the back seat, tucked under Hank’s jacket, hugging a purple stuffed bunny that had been in her bag.  

“Hey Hank,” The red head gave him a hug.  “He’s saddling up two horses, figured the two of you needed to talk, I’ll get her settled in the guest room after getting some food in her.”

Hank returned the hug.  “Riles, I, I’m sorry that I, that I didn’t send Jen an’ Mir out here when we realized they could be targeted.”

“It’s alright, go talk to your brother.  Let us worry about everything else. As soon as you told me, I was already making the arrangements.  You’re going to focus on yourself an’ that darlin’ niece of mine.”

Hank nodded.  “Riles, what would we do without you?”  He kissed her brow. “Thank you.”

She nodded.  “I’ll see what I can do, and I’ll call some friends, you know the position in Gotham’s still open right?  I think you should take it Hank, you’ll be home every night. And my aunt wouldn’t have a problem babysitting, she loves Mira.  Could get her into a good private school too.”

Hank glanced at the sleeping girl curled up in the back seat.  “I’ll think on it, right now…I need some air, maybe a ride’ll be good.”

“Jacob probably has two of those horses saddled by now, and it’s almost time to bring the herd in, you’re just lucky that he runs this place like the old ways cowboy. I’ll tend to Mira and get her to bed.  Everything else can wait until mornin’.”

“Thank you Riles.”

“Of course.  I know Jen would want the two of you cared for.”  She let go of him. “We’ll figure this out.” She opened the door to the back.  “Hey, Mir, why don’t we get you inside, a proper bed might feel better.” Riley watched her brother-in-law walk towards the stables.  

“Aunt Riles…” The girl sleepily mumbled letting her aunt help her up.  She didn’t say anything else as she latched onto her aunt sobbing.

Riley pet her hair as the girl sobbed into her shoulder.  “I know sweetie, it’s alright. Let’s go inside, I’ll make us some hot chocolate.  We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”

Mira nodded letting herself be escorted for the second time that day.  


	3. Why you don't let a lab rat cook alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Jason work on a school project together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! Told you in Gotham... I know no Bats yet.

\-- three months later --

Jason watched the new girl as she sat in the empty music room, sitting in the windowsill, the guitar in her lap.  He had seen the twelve year old around school the last few weeks, she was smart, and despite the bullies starting in on her, she managed to not let them get under her skin.

It was part of the reason he kept an eye on her, to make sure she didn’t get into too much trouble, after all, this wasn’t a small town.  

“ _Well I guess you left me with some feathers in my hand_ _  
Did it make it any easier to leave me where I stand?  
I guess there might not be too many who would stand beside you now  
Where'd you come from? Where am I going?  
_ _Why'd you leave me 'till I'm only good for..._ “

\-- Angels of the silences - Counting Crows - Recovering the Satellites   


Her voice was soft as she sang the words, playing on the guitar that was in her lap.  He now knew why the chorus girls wished she would join the choir, she had a great voice, even if the music wasn’t something he’d normally listen to.  It was far too soft, he preferred a bit of a beat.

She was so focused on what she was doing, she didn’t realize she had an audience, Jason had moved into the room, and two other students had taken his place at the door.  Jason at least waited until she was done before speaking. He didn’t want to distract the artist after all. “I was wondering where you disappeared to for lunch.”

The petite pale girl with the silvery blonde hair yelped hugging the black guitar closer to her.  “I, I asked and the teacher said it was okay.” She blushed a little hiding behind the guitar, as if ashamed to be caught there. seeing him, then the two at the door she wanted to hide behind her guitar.  She didn’t think that she was good enough for more than her teacher to hear her, even though somehow there were the rumors she could sing flying around. 

Jason knew part of the skittishness of the girl was the fact she was the smallest in most of their classes, and the quietest, though hearing her speak, he was already wishing she spoke more.  The accent was adorable.

Jason smiled.  “Easy, I was just looking for you because I was hoping the offer was still holding up.  You know for the lab partner in science?” His grades had been slipping a little, though he could blame it on having to skip school a lot lately to take care of his mother.  Though the group assignment would boost his grade if he could find a partner.

“Sure there aren’t others who would want to work with you?”  She was still hiding partially behind the guitar body, which on closer inspection, Jason could see the little etchings on the body.  Cacti and foxes, a combo that fit her Texan accent. He couldn’t help but smile a little at that, even if her pale skin screamed a child that probably spent way too much time inside.  

"Not really, look, I’d understand if you don’t want a partner, just thought that it would help both of us.”

She shook her head.  “No, it’s okay. I just thought that I was an annoyance in class, it’s why the others didn’t want me in their groups.”

Jason frowned at that, the kid was younger, but she had proven she was just as tough as any of the other kids in their class.  “I think they’re just jealous because you’re smarter than they are.” He stepped into the room and she bit her lip a moment. “You think we can start on it tonight?”

“I have time before Dad gets off work.  Should we meet somewhere in town?”

“Think we can meet at the library?”  It was a safe place at least. Jason knew it wasn’t far from more protected areas f town, places where she’d be safe.  Last thing he wanted was to suggest his place, never knew if his mom was having a bad day, and keeping her from Crime Alley would be a good idea, probably earn him bonus points with her cop father.

“Sure, four thirty okay?  I have a class after school, my aunt got me into them and I don’t want to disappoint her.  Will also give me time to drop Luce here off at the apartment.”

“Your guitar has a name?”  He smiled at that.

She nodded.  “Lucifer,” She responded.  “Because of reasons.” Her free hand went up to the necklace she wore, a small white gold cross with a crystal.  Jason noticed there was a pair of rings hanging on the same chain, wedding band and engagement ring, she was far too young to be married.

“I’m sorry.”  He looked away, the ring had to belong to her mother, they were too small for a man.

She let go of the cross.  “You don’t have to be. The man that took her, isn’t going to hurt anyone else, Papa made sure of it.”  She looked down, she stopped herself from saying more as the bell rank to let the kids know they had to get to class.  “Four thirty at the library, right?”

Jason nodded.  “I’ll be there.”  He watched as she started to put the guitar away.  The tidbit she had let slip, made him think about his own mother, she wasn’t always the best, but at least she was still there.

Waiting for you   
All my sins...   
I said that I would pay for them if I could come back to you   
All my innocence is wasted on the dead and dreaming

Jason wasn’t expecting Mira as she was dressed.  Her pale hair was twisted up held in place with a purple ribbon.  She was dressed in leggings and a leotard, over which she was wearing a baggy purple hoodie.  He had been waiting outside and had seen her get out of a fancy black car. 

“Aunt June really, it’ll be fine, Papa said he’d pick me up, and really, we’re two blocks from where he works, I can walk there.”  She smiled hefting her backpack from the seat floor. 

“I just worry dear.  Oh, is that your classmate?”  The woman was probably about fifty, and was looking past her as Jason stood from the steps, feeling a little underdressed in jeans and a red tee with his black hoodie.  

Mira was looking at him and turned to the car nodding.  “He’s in a few classes. Now, don’t you have to get to the restaurant?  I think you were saying something about your cook making a mess of the menu?”  She smiled. “I’ll be fine.” 

Jason had managed to walk up to them.  “Mira, you didn’t tell me you were June Edwards niece.”  He only knew the woman’s face because his mother had worked there for about a week.  It had been on good days, and the place had just opened. “Mom raves about how good the food is there.”  He added.

“Aunt June’s been teaching me how to cook too.  But, yes, I don’t want everyone at school to know okay?  They’d hound me for some of the deserts.”

June laughed at that.  “Right, I need to get going.  Remind your father to stop by this weekend okay?  And, if you want to bring your friend along, I’m sure the more the merrier.”

Mira blushed as she drove away.

“Do I want to know?”

“She’s having a get together with her high society associates, and wants me there.  I told her I’d go if we finish our school project.” She looked at him. “It’s okay if you don’t want to go, the party is Saturday.”

“I, don’t even have a suit.”

That had her giggle.  “It would be all adults, and boring, so if you’re okay with me using you as an excuse to not go I’d appreciate it.  Will even throw in lunch on Saturday. That is if you don’t mind pizza. I don’t cook that day, Papa just orders fast food, it’s been our tradition since I was four.”

“You’re inviting me over?”

“The project is due monday, may as well build what we need to at one house.  Unless you want me to go to yours?”

He shook his head.  “No, that’s okay.” He smiled.  “Let’s see what we’ll have to do in the first place.”

She nodded walking with him into the library.  As she walked she tugged the ribbon out of her hair.  

“It looked cute.”

“Makes me look like a little kid.  Aunt June agreed to me picking lessons as long as they were something dignified.  I may have cheated a little, true, it’s kind of dancing, but fencing is a bit more than ballet with swords.”  

He chuckled at that.  “So you’re a musician who doesn’t like dancing?”

“I don’t like the ballet, it’s a little boring for me.  Momma liked the ballet though, I went to them for her, now…”  She shook her head. “Doesn’t matter, we’re here for our science class right?”

“Right.”  He nodded.  “Any ideas?”

“Not a volcano, I made one of those with Papa for fourth grade.  Maybe, something more technical. I could see if we can borrow some tools from the crime lab if we need to.”

Jason balked at that.  “How about we see what we can do without police involvement.”

“Don’t like the police?”

He shook his head.  “I’ve gotten into trouble a few times.”  He’d leave it at that. The fact he hadn’t done time in juvie was proof that he could at least lie his way out of a situation if needed. 

“I don’t care for most of them here, little shady, though Papa’s good, and his boss is cool.”  She smirked. “So, what do you want to do?”

“How about something kitchen related?”

“Then we need cookbooks.  Aunt June could help too if we need it.  Though I’m not bad in a kitchen on my own.  At least if it’s something we don’t need an oven for.”  She bit her lip a little.

“So, how about something sweet?”

“Candy?”

“We can do different sugar solutions see which makes crystals better?”

Mira stuffed the ribbon into her pocket, her pale hair cascading over her shoulders.  “Each solution a different color, we’d need to figure out how much sugar to use, it would be cutting it close for the assignment.”  She thought a moment. “Might be a little too close, since most would take a little longer than two weeks. She wants some results in a week.”

“So, something else?”  He agreed, the two kept their conversation low as they found the cookbooks.  

Every night these silhouettes appear above my head   
Little angels of the silences that climb into my bed and whisper   
Every time I fall asleep Every time I dream   
"Did you come? Would you lie?   
Why'd you leave us 'till we're only good for...

Hank found Jason and Mira in a back corner of the library.  Both had books open, taking notes from them and talking quietly.  As soon as Jay noticed Hank there he sat up a little straighter.

Mira turned smiling.  “Hi Papa,” She realized the windows they were near were dark.  “Oh, we’re late aren’t we?”

Hank smiled nodding.  “It’s okay sweetie, you and your friend get work done?”

“Yes sir.”  Jason admitted.  “We also have a shopping list, we just need the time to go get everything.”

“Well, let me take a look at it when we get home okay Princess,” He held out his hand to Jason.  “Please, you’re a schoolmate of Mir’s. Call me Hank.”

Jason looked at him, the man’s face was hard, but not in the angry way most of the cops he had dealt with had been, it was more weathered.  His eyes though, he had kind eyes, either he didn’t know Jason’s past, which he hadn’t told Mira any of, most of the people that knew him kept their mouths shut about that, or he just didn’t care.

“Seems weird to be calling you that sir.”

“Then Detective Greason works if you have to be formal.  You have a ride?”

Jason shook his head.  “I only live a few blocks away, I can walk.”

“Nonsense, I’ll take you home, gives me a chance to see what kind of people my daughter hangs out with.”

Mira blushed at that.  “Dad, it’s okay, we’ll have to work on our project on Saturday. unless you really want to go to Aunt June’s party.”

“Ugh, no way.  Those high society things she throws have terrible food.  Besides it’s pizza night. You like pizza?”

Jason nodded.  

“Good, then I’ll order three, with all the toppings.  Hot wings too.”

Mira was grinning at that.  “Spicier the better. Though no where here has them as good as Carlos’ back home.”

 

Waiting for you"   
All my sins...   
I said that I would pay for them if I could come back to you   
All my innocence is wasted on the dead and dreaming

Jason leaned back on the couch.  Hank had put on a movie until the game came on.  Jason was actually enjoying the movie, even though Mira had rolled her eyes, apparently she had seen it a few times.  

“You like football boy?”  Hank asked as Mira walked off.  

“It’s okay,” Jason wondered if this was some kind of family thing.  Though wasn’t like anything he had experienced before.

“Darn, was hoping you could tell me how good the Knights are during the game.  Guess we can both figure it out eh?” Hank knew the Knights were playing a team out of Pennsylvania and were down a field goal.  Mira had gone into the kitchen to check on their experiment. They were making five identical looking cakes, and were going to ask the students in class to taste test them, one was done perfectly, one had too much sugar, one too much salt, and the other two had different flavors, white chocolate and jalapeno pepper.  They were going to see how color played into how people perceived food as well as why proper ingredients were key. 

Though Mira had made some of the batter into cupcakes for herself, Jason, and her dad, just so that they knew they wouldn’t be poisoning anyone in class.  

"I looked you up kid.  I don’t mind you hanging out with Mira, but I want to ask you to not drag her into anything you’re into okay?”

Hank’s words had him look over at the man.  “Sir?”

“Your juvie record’s worse than mine was at your age, but I get it.  This town.” He gave a small grin. “And I mean it, you get her involved and I won’t go easy on you.”

Jason glanced back where Mira was humming softly to herself as she pulled out the things she needed for frosting.  

“She’s helping me keep my grades up,” He turned back to Hank.  “I’ll do what I can to keep her out of trouble.”

“Then go help her with the frosting while I call for dinner.”  The smiling jovial look was back with the man. 

Jason found he didn’t want to risk seeing how the threat was.  So far, Hank had been nice, better than any of the other cops he had met.  And he hadn’t told him to leave yet. Jason figured it might be better to have a friend in uniform than all the enemies he had.  

“Papa, where did you put the food coloring?  We need this frosting to be blood red.”

“Isn’t that a little bright?”

“Well brown wouldn’t look as good, and Aunt June made us sugar glass bottles to put on it.  If we’re going to scare people with this, may as well go over the top.”

Hank laughed.  “Not sure if I like the idea of you putting bottles on your cakes.  Why don’t we save that for Halloween.”

“But Papa, that’s no fun.  I wanted to watch Mrs Ekert faint.”  

Jason actually laughed at her pout.  “And people think I’m the one to watch out for.  You might actually be more scary, wrapped up in that innocent cute look of yours.”

“Well, you vetoed us hiding a freeze dried spider in one of the cakes.”

“Because that sounds disgusting.”  

She giggled.  “Yeah, but can you see the look on the face of that neanderthal they have as our starting quarterback on the junior varsity team.  He’d deserve it after tripping me the other day.”

“Remind me to never get you mad at me.  You might give some of the local lunatics ideas.”  Jason grinned though, it would be a little funny to watch some of the jocks in their class squirm some.  


	4. Gardens and night deals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Jason meet Ivy.
> 
> Jason and Batman have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's where cannon gets thrown out the window. 
> 
> I know this has been SLOW. But I promise to sprinkle in more action now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Updates may be slower too, work has been kicking my ass... And wanting me to kick some asses. On top of that picking up more hours here and there because I got a new car... The old one I was driving to work died a horrible death (Transmission blew) and well, since getting a new transmission would have been as much as the car I wanted, and take longer... Spent the money on the car. Girl's gotta work to eat right?
> 
> Anyway! Hope you enjoy this. Was a lot of fun to write.

Do you want to save your soul?   
Take back all the things that they stole?   
We won't resurrect the crusade   
Now, cause it looks like we've been betrayed

\-- Superhero - Johnny Hollow

“Where were you?”  Mira slammed her books down on Jason’s desk, the small girl glaring at him.  She hadn’t even let him sit down yet. In fact he hadn’t even put his his bag down.  The pint sized girl had made herself known though, there was no way that he could avoid talking to her.  Right now, he almost wished she was her father, at least it was easier to avoid talking to cops.

Jason had wanted to tell her about the whirlwind of everything that had happened that weekend, hell, he was still trying to figure most of it out himself.  

After he had left her place promising to be there to help her bring the cakes into class, he had run into a situation that had been far too tempting.  Which had ended up with him meeting Batman...

That part, hadn’t been that fun, though at least he wasn’t in jail.  Looking up, he saw she was still waiting for an explanation. She was also covered in frosting, the bright red frosting they had used on the cakes.  Jason saw she was barely holding back tears and stood draping an arm over her. 

“Mira, I’m sorry I just got here and, I may have lost my cell.”  He brushed the hair from her face. “Come on, let’s ditch, we still have time.”  He’d make it up to her, he had to. 

She pawed at her eyes with the back of her hands.  “There a back way out then?” She looked at him. “Because I’m a mess, and I don’t want to deal with people again.”

“We’ll stop at your place, then we’ll figure out what to do.  Your dad doesn’t get home until late right?”

She nodded.  “But if they call his cell.”  She fretted a moment. “I am going to be grounded for a month.”

“Did he see you before you left?”  Jason grinned. “And if he grounds you, I’ll just sneak over to keep you company if he’s out late.”  He brushed back some hair. “That is if you want me to.”

She shook her head at the first question.  “He didn’t see me. Dad left early, something about being assigned to a case.”  She hadn’t heard about what it was, since she had been struggling to wake up at the time.

“Then call him and tell him you’re not feeling well so stayed home, once we’re outside.”  He scooped her books up, shoving them into his bag. “Wouldn’t want him to hear people in the background.  And we’ll let you go get cleaned up then have some fun.” He didn’t want to miss classes, but she needed a day out.  

Mira thought about it a moment and nodded, the school was open campus, so they could still sneak out if they hurried.  Maybe they could still rescue the science project. “Okay, but if we get caught I’m telling Dad you kidnapped me for the day to keep me from getting hurt by bullies.”

“Pretty sure he’d want to give me a medal for that then.”

Won't someone come save us from this storyline of mass destruction?  
Won't they stay when they see what we have done, just to be free?

Jason hadn’t meant to lose Mira, the younger girl had chosen to go to the gardens, sneaking in had been easy, and he had actually found touring them with her was more fun than the school tours.  After an hour search, he found her, about to reach up to pluck a flower from a vine he knew a little too well. He was still twenty feet away, moving to catch up, feeling as if his feet were stuck in mud.  

“Mira don’t, that’s one of Poison Ivy’s, she doesn’t like anyone touching her plants.”  He shouted hoping he wasn’t too late. He didn’t want to tell her father that he had let her get hurt, not by one of Gotham’s freaks.  

“The flower is already losing petals, Momma used to say that you pick off the dead flowers to help the plants grow.”  Her fingers carefully plucked the browned petals. The vine moved, wrapping around her wrist, firmly, but not hurting her.  Movement behind her made her drop the petals, tugging at the vine with her free hand as another, as thick as a a car tire, move between her and Jason, holding him firmly.  

“Damn it,” He struggled to get his arms free.  “Mira run.”

A red haired woman dressed in what looked like a leaf bathing suit, stepped out of the shadows.  “Oh do stay,” She grinned brightly. “And you are right, it does help them grow.” She looked at the pair.  “Shouldn’t you two be in school?” 

“Needed brain time.”  Mira said calmly, even though she was trying not to panic.  If Jason told her to run the red head had to be dangerous. “Please, we weren’t trying to hurt your plants.  And he was trying to stop me. I didn’t mean to hurt your plants.” She let out a small sob. “Please, let us go, we won’t come back promise.”

Jason stayed still, watching the two.  He knew that she could be dangerous, and really didn’t want to provoke her, though the vine holding him loosened.  He managed to get free from it and scrambled to Mira, who stumbled back into him when she was released. Wrapping his arm around her protectively he watched Ivy, who cooed at the vine a moment.

“You are right little one.  Removing the dead flowers does help it grow.  I was just worried you were here to just damage my dear friend here.”  She caressed the vine lightly. “You are quite smart for a young child.”

“Look, is it okay?  You know no harm done?” He moved her behind him letting the girl stay close.

Ivy smiled.  “Of course, I just didn’t want the two of you stepping all over the carpet flowers.”  The floor lit up letting them see the flowers. 

“So pretty,” Mira pulled away from Jason kneeling.  

“Mir,” Jason reached for her jacket, though she behaved this time and didn’t touch the flowers.  

“They are very special, only one other place grows them.”  Ivy said as she sat on one of the vines. “Relax, I won’t let them harm the two of you, this time.  But that will change if you tell anyone...” She let the warning hang there.

Mira shook her head.  “I won’t tell. That is, if, you are okay with me returning, this place… feels safe, like Mama’s flower gardens.”

“Mira, don’t.”  Jason looked at her.

Ivy paused a moment.  She looked at the small girl that wasn’t showing fear, she did reach out holding out her hand above some of the flowers.  She wasn’t harming them, in fact she was doing her best not to.

“People avoid this part of the gardens for a reason.”  She was curious. Things in here were dangerous, and the girl had gotten deep into the heart of her territory, and without causing any harm to any of the plants.  That was something that even Batman couldn’t do. Ivy had only found out she was there because of the boy.

“Right now, I want a place I can hide from other.”  She reached up for Jason’s hand. “And, he’s allowed in here too.  I, I mean if I’m here. I’ll keep him from hurting them.”

“Mira, you shouldn’t deal with her.”  He whispered, not liking this at all. Mira didn’t know about Gotham, or how dangerous some of the inhabitants could be.  He had been trying his best to keep her innocent, he needed that in his life, one innocent friend.

Ivy laughed.  “I’m not the devil, there are many worse than I am.  You know that.”

Jason sighed, she was right.  Ivy could be dangerous, but really they hadn’t done anything to harm the plants, at least not intentionally, so they were safe until that happened.  

“I know, you and Mamma both love plants.  And I’ve read some of the files that Daddy has on the others here.  You, are more reasonable than a few others.” She looked past Jason at Ivy.  “As long as we don’t harm anything here, please allow us to enter.”

Ivy thought a bit, watching Jason squirm slightly.  “You, can enter, he will need permission each time.”  She looked at Jason. “And she will not come to harm, the plants like her, she smells natural.”

Waiting, we're waiting   
Waiting, we're waiting for a superhero   
Waiting, we're waiting for a superhero intervention   
I'm waiting for a superhero

Jason had left Mira at her apartment, walking home, needing to think about what had happened.  He was almost home hen he realized the shadow following him.

“Was foolish to bring her there.”  The gruff voice told him who it was.

“You following me?  Don’t you have more important things to do?”

“Maybe, but you interest me at the moment.  What did you three talk about?”

“It doesn’t matter, she’s safe.”  Jason huffed. “You don’t mind I have things to do.”

“Like dealing with your abusive father?  Watching your mother...”

Jason didn’t let him finish that sentence, he swung out, only to have Batman catch his hand.  “Don’t ever talk about my mother.”

Batman gave a faint smirk.  The kid reminded him a little of Robin, he could see a fire in the kid’s eyes.  The fact that he and the girl had walked safely away from Ivy, meant that both kids were brave, foolish, but brave.  And the kid taking a swing at him, showed the kid had guts.

“What if I told you I know someone willing to help her, in compensation for some tasks you do for me.”  It was a risk, but unlike Richard, the boy still had family. He wasn’t going to take the kid away from that, even if he was half tempted to call CPS.


	5. Broken blades and little kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fencing and a case hitting a little close to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I actually had this mostly written last week. I just couldn't figure out a song. Thank you oldies station on the way home from work this morning!
> 
> Anyway, I'm still feeling iffy on ickle Jason, but I promise only one more chapter of that.

Year later

 

“Point, Greason.”  

Mira breathed heavily as she bounced back her fencing foil going back into position.  She was looking at the girl from Gotham Academy, who was nursing her shoulder where Mira’s foil tip had hit her.  The girl was good. The match so far had been a good ten minutes, the two of them dancing across the mats. Her hit had been pure luck, the girl had let her guard down just enough.

The referee checked on them both, to see if they wanted to end the match.

Neither did.  Mira risked a glance to the audience, seeing Jason was there with her father, Bruce and Alfred.  With her mask on she knew he couldn’t see her grin. Past them, she could see a familiar redhead watching as well.  Pamela didn’t seem to want to cause trouble at least.

“Okay go.”  He stepped off the mat and the two girls continued their match.  Mira was getting tired, but she was determined not to lose to the pampered princess.

Two more points were rewarded, one each, Mira had dropped her guard getting tapped right as her blade found the girl’s shoulder.  By the time the match was over, both were glad they were just using the electric sensors with the foils instead of actually drawing blood.

“Okay, for a cop’s kid, you have guts.”  Her opponent removed her helmet once the match was over.  Mira smiled at the dark haired girl.

“I just don’t know when to give up.  Blame my boyfriend for that.” She smirked removing her own helmet.  “Was a great match though thank you.”

“I’m just glad that the public school actually has a decent captain this year.  Hope to face you again Greason.”

“Mir!  That was awesome.”  Mira’s comment was distracted by Jason hugging her from behind.  Her opponent waved slightly before turning to head off to meet with her team.  Jason had been followed by the school’s team, most of which had lost their matches.  Mira had been the only victor.

“June’s going to be upset she missed this kiddo.”  Her dad smiled as she was pretty much tackled into a group hug by her team.  The eight other fencers didn’t seem to care that they had lost the tournament, they were still impressed by their captain’s work.

“Air… please air…”  She gasped. 

Her father’s phone went off, pulling her attention to him.

“Sir, yes I understand, let me make sure my daughter has a ride home then I’ll be in.”

“Dad?”  She pulled free from the others.

“Sorry hon, I have to go, I promise, we’ll talk as soon as I get home tonight alright?  I’ll call June to come pick you up.”

“Detective Greason, we wouldn’t have a problem taking Mira home.”  Bruce suggested as he caught up finally with Jason. Alfred had stayed back.

“Mr Wayne.  I couldn’t ask you to.”

“I insist.  She’s one of Jason’s friends it’s only fair.”  He gave a grin. “We can drop her off at her aunt’s if it makes you feel more comfortable.”

He looked at Mira a moment.  “You okay with that?”

Mira nodded.  “It will be okay Dad.”  She hugged him tightly. “And I’ll wait up until you come in the door.”

“You better not.”  He pet her hair a moment.  As much as he knew Bruce Wayne’s reputation, he also knew that the man had taken in Jason, and was helping the kid’s mother having had set her up in a state of the art rehab center.  “Just don’t keep her out too late I know she still has homework.”

“Party pooper, it’s friday night.”  Mira sighed as her teammates laughed.  She missed the look Jason gave her from nearby, having pulled back to let her team enjoy the win.  

Sometimes I wonder   
How I'd ever make it through   
Through this world without having you   
I just wouldn't have a clue

\-- When I see you smile - Bad English 

Bruce waited with Alfred as Jason walked Mira up to her apartment.  The street wasn’t one of the best in town, despite her aunt, she and her father insisted on living within his means.  Though, Bruce knew that June had her on weekends and spoiled her. He and Jason had been to more of the gatherings June insisted on throwing, mostly only when Mira was there.  Bruce knew he was spoiling Jason, but the boy wasn’t as angry around her. 

Jason had insisted, if only so they could get a few moments before patrol.  He wanted to make sure she’d be safe for the night. As if nothing else mattered.

“He’s in way over his head.”  Bruce actually grinned a little at his statement.  She was still in the dark about his nightly activities, but what they had, was cute, something that Vicky would eat them alive for juicy gossip, if she paid more attention to Gotham’s youngest prince.  

“Master Jason?”  Alfred had lost track of what Bruce was focused on at the moment.  He glanced up to the window he knew was the Greason’s apartment. He had been there a few times to gather Jason, and while it was not the manor, there was a quaint homeyness about the tiny apartment.  He made a mental note to send Mira more of the chocolate mint tea that she enjoyed as well. 

“Him too, but I was talking Detective Greason.”  Bruce knew exactly why he had been called away. The man was part of a task force that was dealing with a new player trying to move in to Gotham.

“The other homes that were broken into?”  Alfred glanced back at Bruce. 

“The targets have all been specific.  There’s only about four more children that fit.”  Bruce was looking at the building. 

“They were all girls around Master Jason and Miss Mira’s age.  Maybe we should have brought her home with us Master Bruce.” Alfred was fond of the girl, if only because she made Bruce and Jason both laugh when she insisted on helping.  Though half the time when she suggested it, Jason helped take over the kitchen as well. 

'Cause sometimes it seems   
Like this world's closing in on me   
And there's no way of breaking free   
And then I see you reach for me

Jason stood in the elevator as it moved back toward the ground level.  His hand went up to his cheek where she had kissed him. It had been a small gesture, but unexpected.  Not in a bad way, Jason had enjoyed it, and hoped someday it would be more than an innocent peck on the cheek.  

The first kiss though, had been at the church she went to, thanking him for joining her for service since her father hadn’t been able to.  It had been right before she had disappeared, only to show up during the service sitting on a stool behind the preacher, her guitar on one knee.  

That alone, had kept him there, to watch and listen to her play.  Shaking his head, he let his thoughts drift back to the conversation he and Bruce had before she had caught up with them, back in street clothes of a short pleated blue skirt and a baggy white sweater. 

 

Bruce had told him to make sure that when she was in her apartment to lock the doors.  The kiss had been right before she had stepped through the door and he had heard it lock, as well as the chain sliding into place.  The apartment was six stories up, with the fire escape on the same wall as her bedroom, in fact she had some flowers sitting on pots on the grated walkway, Ivy’s gift closest to the window, and the only one that she brought inside in the winter.

Looking at the ceiling of the elevator, he smirked a little before stepping out into the lobby.  He’d have to make sure that on patrol, they at least swung by once, just so he could make sure she was okay.  The man they would be hunting down tonight had already hurt at least seven other cop’s families, three in Gotham alone.  Which was why Greason had insisted being in the task force to bring the man down. He was protecting his daughter.

“You won’t do it alone.”  Jason mumbled to himself as he stepped out of the building.  He knew that Mira had her fencing gear with her. And she had said that she was going to try to study.  So the chances of her leaving were slim. Hell, the paper that the two of them had due on Monday would keep her up most the night.  He knew it had been keeping him up half the week, trying to write it, go on patrol, and get enough sleep so he wouldn’t fall asleep in class was a juggle.  One she hadn’t picked up on yet.

“We’ll check on her. She’s got most of the police force watching her tonight too.”  Bruce said calmly as Jason slipped into the backseat of the car with him.

“They’re using her as bait aren’t they?”  He had gone from lovesick puppy to Robin in a blink of an eye.

He nodded.  “Though I doubt they’ve told her.”  He watched anger flash over the boy’s face.  “Which is why we’re going to be there.” Bruce reached out touching his shoulder.  “You should tell her Jason.”

“Bad feeling?”  He shook his head.  “She’s innocent. I, you made me promise not to drag someone innocent into it.  Besides, I like her not knowing. I can keep things simple with her and not worry if she gets dragged into something because she’s with me.”  He smiled softly. “I want to keep her innocent as long as I can.”

Bruce said nothing.

Sometimes I wanna give up   
I wanna give in   
I wanna quit the fight   
And then I see you, baby   
And everything's alright   
Everything's alright

Mira sipped at some coffee as she padded barefooted down the darkened hall, the light from her computer splashing from her room’s open door.  The report she had due on Monday was almost finished, and she was taking break to clear her head a bit. Her free hand went to the necklace she wore, toying with her adopted mother’s wedding ring.  The action had become a bit of a stim for her, something she did idly, usually when it was close for her to take her medications, it calmed her mind allowing her to concentrate on the process she needed to do to keep the lights and sounds from getting too loud.  

The adderall she took helped with that, and the other medications helped keep her alive, insulin shots were the one thing she wished she could get rid of in her life.  Though every time she attempted to self medicate to get rid of the needle, she almost ended up in the hospital. “Well, hello unwanted friends, it’s almost time.” She mumbled to herself, before taking a sip of the coffee, which was a little more like coffee flavored milk than coffee.  The medicines would counter the effects of the warm milk, which she hoped would allow her to finish the paper.

Pausing to look out the window she could see the bat signal bouncing off clouds in the night sky.  It was a common thing now, at least every night she had seen it. A foot step came from the direction of the kitchen behind her.  She had locked the doors, like Jason had asked her to. And this was after his checking to make sure the place was safe. Something she knew he insisted only because she was still ‘new’ to Gotham.  At least that was his reasoning, which she thought was cute. 

“Dad?  You’re home early.”  She glanced back, seeing the light wasn’t on.  Her dad would have flicked it on as soon as he came in.  Something about wanting his home to always be lit up, to push back the darkness that he saw on a daily basis.

The shadow that moved was quick, startling her a brief moment as it moved towards her.  The coffee cup went flying, and was batted away with a small cry. Though the movement slowed the figure long enough for her to turn running for her bedroom door.  Mira didn’t risk the moment to give a smug grin knowing that she had hurt him.

“Get back here.”  She was tackled to the floor, struggling with the man to get free.  Her fencing foil was just out of reach, lying on the floor by her bed, where she had dropped her gear after entering the apartment.  She had let Jason wander around while she slid out of her shoes, tossing them next to the bag.

"Let go of me!”  She knew that the neighbors downstairs could hear her.  She just hoped that they would call the cops. She kicked out, feeling a satisfying crack as her foot connected with her attacker’s nose.  He reeled back giving her time to scrambled the last foot needed to reach the fencing foil. The saber she favored was hanging on it’s pegs across the room with her ribbons and trophies, which could have been another world for all that mattered.  Gripping the blade she managed to get into a low crouch before he lunged at her again. 

Her lunge was weak, she knew even a child could have batted it away, but it caused him to scramble back before he lost an eye.  Which gave her time to scramble back, the small of her back hitting the chair by her desk. Mira’s free hand flailed behind her, for something she could throw.

“Bitch you’re going to pay for that.”  He growled as the vase Jason had bought her for Valentines, filled with the now dried roses, managed to shatter across the man’s face.

Mira lunged into his attack not giving up, the tip of the blade aiming for his arm, she didn’t want to kill him, not when wounding him would allow her father, or his partner to question him.  

The foil bent as the body rammed into it, and Mira yelped as the thin blade, which wasn’t made for stabbing, at least not in modern blades, just using to touch her opponent, broke halfway down the blade.  She and her attacker fell to the floor, with him on top of her. She felt him grab her sword arm, blood dripping from his face, making her turn her head to avoid it getting into her eyes.

The heavy weight rolled off her.  

Mira took a few moments to recover, her mind still in flight or fight mode as she scrambled to her feet, away from her attacker and his.

“Robin, that’s enough.”  The voice was from the window, which she had left open to get some fresh air as she studied.  Blinking she turned from where she heard the fight in the hall, to the figure that was standing next to her desk.  He was tall, dressed in black and watching her carefully. Though, he wasn’t trying to be threatening to her. 

Looking at her hand she realized she was still holding the broken foil.  The smaller figure that had pulled her attacker off her was returning. “You would think that they’d be here by now.”  The boy mumbled.

“You alright Miss?”  The gravelly voice came from the shadow and she nodded.

“I, I will be thank you.”  She stayed leaning against her bed on the floor.  “I’d say can I get a photo, because my friend Jay’ll never believe that you two were here, but… pretty sure you have other things to do.”  The half hearted attempt to make a joke, actually sounded better in her head than out loud. She shook her head, feeling her body start trembling.  Clenching her hands into fists she tried to will it to go away, closing her eyes. 

“Maybe next time.”  Robin smirked a little.  “We’ll stick around though until the cops get up here.”

Gunshots from the hall had Batman look at Robin.  “Stay with her.” He passed through the room, checking on her attacker.  The man was just out cold, and zip tied, Jason had actually restrained himself at least.  

Robin nodded holding out his hand to help her up.  “You have anyone you can call? Might not be safe for you to stay here.”

“Dad’s a cop.  The gunshots… If he’s out there.”  She let him help her up, and started to go for the door, only to have him stop her.  

“He’d want you safe.  Trust me, you’ll be safe in here.  Can you lock the door behind me?”

“Yes, you’re leaving me?”

He nodded.  “Have to help Batman make sure the local cops are safe.  I’ll make sure that your dad is the next person who comes through that door alright?”

She nodded.  “I’ll call my friends then, to make sure someone is on the line until then.”

“Good, if someone breaks through Batman and I, you’ll have someone to call the cops.”

“Barbara then.  Her dad’s Papa’s boss.”  She watched him. “Thank you.”  She wasn’t sure what made her do it, but she leaned over, kissing his cheek lightly.  “Be careful Robin.”

That caused him to pause a brief moment, then nod.  “Lock the door behind me and hide there.” He pointed to the closet.  “Just in case.” 

She nodded biting her lip.  “And wait for Dad to knock on the door.  Got it.” She snatched up her cell as he passed her.  Mira watched as he checked the door, making sure the hall was safe before he slipped out.  She locked the door, moving her nightstand over to it as well, just in case, before she moved for the closet.

Sinking to the floor she looked at her phone for a moment before making a call.  

"Barbara’s phone who’s this?”  The voice on the other end was someone that Mira had only heard, never really met.  It was Jason’s older brother, someone that she didn’t even know was in Gotham at the moment.

“Huh, Mr Grayson, this is Mira.  Detective Greason’s daughter. Is, is Barbara around?”

“She’s a little busy at the moment.”  He replied. “You okay?” He wasn’t going to correct her, not with how her voice trembled.

She had a feeling that she sounded stressed on the phone.  “I, yeah I’m okay. Robin dealt with the guy that attacked me.  He and Batman are helping Daddy and the other cops, but he told me to hide, and…”

“You got scared?”  He kept his voice calm.  “I’m sure if Batman’s there things will be fine soon enough.  You just have to hang on for a bit alright? If you want Barb and I can go to your place, unless there’s someone else you want?”

“Jason’s got a thing with Mr Wayne tonight.  I don’t think he has his phone on.”

Dick was silent a moment.  “I can call Bruce. Might take him and Jay a bit to get back to Gotham though.  Think they were headed to Metropolis for the evening.” 

“Thank you.  I, I just have the house number, and it’s late.  I don’t want to wake Mr Pennyworth.” She was silent a moment.  “Hope Daddy gets here soon… I need to take my medications.” She was finding she was trembling too much to move to close the door properly.   

“I’ll call on the other line, tell the cops okay?  But I need you to stay on the line with me.”

“I’ll try, I should have grabbed juice instead of coffee.”

Dick was already making the call.  “Diabetic?”

“Yes.  I, didn’t have a chance to grab something to eat, was stressed from the tournament.  My meds are in the bathroom, across the hall.”


	6. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy, Steph, Mira and Jason go on a camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoah, okay this chapter went a little longer than I thought originally, and it's still not done I kinda want to do a little more here but figured should do something else first so... Here's the first half of that week.

Summer year later

 

"You know, it will be great without you around for a week.”  Anna, Mira’s father’s lawyer of a girlfriend, said watching as Mira moved around the apartment gathering up the things she had spread out to pack neatly away in her bag.  

“Oh, so you and Dad can be as loud as you want in the bedroom?  Oh wait, that’s right you two usually don’t make it to the bedroom, will be great being able to walk to a kitchen without having to tiptoe around.”  She angrily stuffed the bag she was packing that was full of the rest of the books she needed to finish dealing with before school started back up the next week.   She hadn’t been able to get any studying done at home, thanks to three months of working at her aunt’s, and any free time being spent avoiding going home because she and Anna couldn’t stand each other.

Part of that was because Mira wouldn’t blindly follow Anna’s orders.  She may have had her father wrapped around her fingers, but Mira had spent a little too much time with Ivy to learn some tricks, and she wasn’t blind.  She knew something was up, but couldn’t place her finger on it yet. So, until she could figure it out, she pushed buttons against the whirlwind romance her father was in.  It wasn’t like she wanted him alone, she knew that he deserved to be happy, but she didn’t want him to be with anyone that wouldn’t accept that he had responsibilities, even if she was going to be in college in a year.  

To Anna anyone under eighteen in Gotham were a waste of space, even if they were supporting themself, which Mira had been doing the last three months.  She had worked hard to earn her position at her aunt’s cafe, demanding that June treat her like everyone else. Though she did love Hank, and was trying at least.  

Mira knew how sweet and innocent Anna acted when her Dad was around.  It was almost impossible to get him alone, unless she went to the station lately, and his caseload was so large, she didn’t want to make domestic issues on top of it.  So the few times she went a week, it was usually to bring him and his partner lunches that she hand packed herself. It was a way to get out of the cafe for a little bit to get some fresh air at least.

Anna finding out that Mira was dating someone with priors, even though he was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, didn’t help.  Mira hadn’t been able to let Jason into the apartment since she had moved in at the start of summer. So a week of freedom was something that Mira was looking forward to.  If only so they could get some time together, even though there would be others with them. 

She left her bag on her bed, going to her bathroom looking for the small pouch she usually used for her medicines.  “Anna, have you been in here? I can’t find my meds, I set them on the counter so I wouldn’t forget them.”

“Threw them out.”  Anna was glaring at her.  “And I don’t believe that you need that bottle.  You haven’t shown symptoms of either ADHD or any Diabetic symptoms.”  She crossed her arms. It took everything Mira had in her to not hit the woman that was trying her patience.  The adderall she took, she could get away for a few days with mountain dew at least. Would take the doctor that long to be able to legally replace her prescriptions.  With luck, she might be able to get another bottle of insulin at least, though it would cut into the funds she had saved for the week.

“Moron!  Dad knows I use needles.  I take insulin.” She shoved her out of the way, going to her nightstand drawer.  The small basket that usually held honey sticks, was empty as well. Seemed that Anna had been busy while she had been at work earlier.  There were some in her purse at least, they could hold her over at least until she was ready to go. She’d just have to ask to stop on the way to get the rest of the things she’d need.  “And don’t think you can con Dad into thinking I was careless.” She slammed the drawer shut shooting another glare. “He’ll hear about it too.”

The knock at the door had her glance at the clock.  It was five, Jason… She stuffed the rest of her gear in her bags quickly.

“Come in Jay!”  She called ignoring the glare from Anna.  Mira was done arguing with her, a week without her at least, would be heavenly, she worried about the aftermath, but at least she knew if things got too bad, her aunt would take her in, hell, even Alfred had suggested she start leaving things at the manor since she spent so much time there already.  Starting for the door, she snatching up her guitar case as she went, remembering Roy and Jason both had asked her to bring it for campfires on the beach. Music would calm her, right now, it was just another thing she was looking forward to. If Anna had her way, Lucifer’s strings would have been snipped the first week she invaded.

“Hey Mir, Mrs Boer.”  Jason was at least polite with the older woman.  “Oh, Mira, you look like you packed way too much.”  Jason grabbed the heavier bag from her before she could stumble.  He took note that she had her backpack over her shoulder as well, probably further behind than he was since she had gotten a summer job to escape her house longer.

“Yeah, well, Steph told me to make sure to have some things for heading into town.  Wasn’t sure what she meant.” She gave a weak smile. “So, have a feeling some of the outfits will stay packed away.”

“You’re going with Brown as well?” 

Oops, Mira had mentioned two friends, Steph had begged to go at the last moment, when Roy’s friend, a woman that Mira hadn’t met yet, had backed out at the last moment.  Some issue at work if Mira understood what she had been told.

Mira shot Jason a look to keep quiet about the fourth member of the group.  With his past, Anna would surely call her father and want her to stay there, ruin the last bit of a hellish summer she had left.  Hell, Mira didn’t know the whole story, she knew enough, and knew he was trying to get better, moving near Gotham to get away from the situation he had back at home.  Something she could actually relate to.

Both teens rolled their eyes.  “Would you rather Dick and Bab’s take us?  Besides, the three of us are probably spending most of the week studying.  How much trouble can bookworms get into.” Jason suggested getting a horrified look from Anna.  It was actually amusing, Anna was the only person he had met so far that didn’t care for his adopted brother.  Instead of going on with that track he decided to give her the information that Alfred had reminded him to give.  “Hank should be able to reach us on our cells, if not, Alfred has the landline, he asked that I remind you of that.”  Jason smiled faintly, though the look on Mira’s face told him that she was as tired as he was most nights. And she didn’t have to deal with the worst of Gotham.  “We should get going, I left her with the car. Would rather get back before she changes the station to some pop station.”

Mira giggled at that, shouldering the strap of her guitar case.  “Oh, can’t stand us singing along with boy bands again?” She grinned brightly pulling the door shut behind her, slamming it as loudly as she could for self-gratification.  As the two made their way down the elevator she sighed. “I swear she wants me to start shit. She threw out my insulin and needles, adderall too. We’ll have to stop so I can get some, I need sunblock anyway.”  She leaned against the wall of the elevator closing her eyes a moment.

Jason slipped an arm around her.  “You know, Alfred wouldn’t mind if you moved in.”  He nodded though. “We’ll stop. And I made sure to pack extra white out and code red for the trip out there.  Though really that stuff tastes gross.”

She chuckled at that.  “Would make sneaking in easier.  Though pretty sure I’m horrible at it.”  She leaned against him. “This coming from the guy who slams redbulls with pop rocks chasers.”

“It’s good!” Though he only did it on a dare from her to start.  Though, he also may have gotten Steph hooked on them too, much to the dismay of their homeroom teacher.

As for moving in, Alfred usually didn’t mind it if she came over, at least the visits she had made had been when Jason and Bruce were home.  And she usually made sure to not make a mess when she snuck out in the morning, despite the fact that they would have given her a ride home. “Just think, one more year and you’ll be in college.”

“Yeah, still not sure if I want to leave town.  Hell, I think Mr. Fox is still upset I turned him down this summer for the internship at Wayne Enterprises.”  She grinned. “He asked two days after Aunt June offered me a summer job. Seriously she’s basically let me control the front of house.”  It had taken her two months to earn that position, which had taken away from time she needed to study, but wasn’t like she couldn’t just make up some of it with the week, and books on tape.  Most of the reports wouldn’t be due until the end of the first week.

“And now I feel bad that most of my summer has been shadowing Bruce around to business meetings.  I don’t think I’d be able to handle working in an office.” 

“I’m still mad I haven’t been able to see you in a business suit.  Bet you look handsome in it. I mean you look good in a suit anyway, but you never wear a tie at the galas.”  Stepping out of the elevator they walked to the front of the building. The car they were taking was a convertible, the top already down.  Steph was in the back seat and to Jason’s relief pop music wasn’t blasting.

“You’re one to talk, I never get to see you in heels, those platform sandals you love don’t count.”  He countered teasingly. 

“They so do!  Besides you want to watch me fall on my face?  I don’t even wear ballet slippers for fencing because these feet are both the right foot.”  She huffed a little looking at the said shoes he had mocked, which she happened to be wearing.  They were a pair of her favorites, cork wedges with an inch platform that looked amazing with the frayed jean cutoffs and cropped tank top she wore under a boho styled long vest that were actually longer than her shorts.  Her shoulder length hair sported a few braids that had bright ribbon woven in, used to tie the braids together behind her neck. The outfit was completed with feather earrings and a leather choker sporting a small black stone carved into a bird shape, Something Jason had bought her at the fair when they had gone with Bruce to Smallville a few weekends ago.  The day trip had been fun, and it had been her first time in a helicopter.

Jason smiled, he enjoyed her fashion sense, and the two loved pointing out how they didn’t really fit in high society, hell, he still wore sneakers to galas, because it amused Mira, and annoyed the snobby fashion police.  Bruce let him, because he really couldn’t tell Jason no. Even if Alfred gave a disappointing look. The choker though, had him smile, it was a subtle hint of who he was, without telling her, and had been a perfect end to a fun day.  Bruce had met with Clark, letting the kids do their own thing. Just getting her out and laughing had been worth it alone. And it had kept him from being grumpy around Superman.

“Oldies, sweet, already like your friend Roy.”  Mira bumped his shoulder as she lifted her hand to greet Roy and Steph, who were waiting at the curb.  The song from the stereo was a little darker than she would have liked, but it was one that she enjoyed because even though it was sad, it was beautiful, something that she hoped she could pull off with her own music.  

To her, the only way to pull it off, was to learn from the masters.  Which was something she followed when she was playing with technology as well, or even creating magic in the kitchen.  Both Alfred and her aunt had taught her so much starting from the basics on up, and she hoped that the ingredients she had asked Alfred to stock were at the cabin.  After the argument, she could use the zen she usually felt while cooking.

The song came and went   
Like the times that we spent   
Hiding out from the rain   
Under the carnival tent

\-- Mandolin Rain - Bruce Hornsby and the Range

“Oh look at this!”  Mira yelped as Steph pulled her arm going off in a different direction than the guys.  They had stopped at Alfred’s ‘secret place’ for the honey sticks he had gotten Mira addicted to.  Though he had been right in suggesting them, it helped in a pinch if she couldn’t get to her insulin, the pharmacy hadn’t been able to give her a new bottle so she was going to hope that she could handle keeping her levels good.  They said they’d send it over to the branch near where they were camping though, she’d be able to pick it up in a day. 

Mira glanced to see what had caught Steph’s attention.  “Oh wow.” She grinned brightly. The two had stopped in front of a mechanical bull and both grinned a moment.  “You know teasing a girl who spent most of her life before Gotham, bouncing between the big city and an actual ranch, with one of these is just mean right?”  

Steph was smiling brightly as she picked up a cowboy hat from a rack, placing it on Mira’s head.  “No, wrong color makes you look like a ghost.” She took it off and replaced it with a brown one.

“Gah!  Come on, you’re going to mess up my hair.”  Mira chuckled knowing it was useless the younger girl was the kind that wouldn’t stop until it was perfect, and didn’t help that her hair was already a mess thanks to having the top down.  

“This so doesn’t seem like a place Alfred would come to a lot.”  Steph looked over at her, goofing around ending for a moment.

“Pretty sure it’s the closest place that has these.”  She held up the small baggie of sticks she had bought.  “He found out that I would get them back home and seriously Dad said he felt like he was in an interrogation room when he was asked about what brand I liked.”  She giggled. “Almost wish I would have been there to see it. I’ve never seen Dad thrown off his game.” 

“He suggested we might enjoy it.”  Steph was giggling as the boys caught up.  “Also suggested which car we borrowed. He was right, there’s a lot of trunk space.  Though I prefer my bike.”

“I wish I had more time this summer to ride.”  Mira sighed softly.

“Okay, as much as it’s cliche, I think that fits you.” Roy smirked at Mira, who had forgotten she was wearing the hat still.  “Shouldn’t you be wearing boots instead?”

“Helps I know how to wear one with just about anything.”  She grinned back. “Though, it would be showin’ off with that wouldn’ it?”  She purposely thickened her Texan drawl, which she noted had Jason gulp a little.  She made a mental note to remember that for later. She smirked. “Oh I have the boots, but I’m far too pale to make that look good.”

Roy looked to where she jerked her thumb and laughed.  “No way, last time I was on one of those was a club Dick and I went to back in Star.”  He chuckled. “And have a feeling you’re going to be complaining about burning later. Look a little pink already.”

“Oh, one of those stories my brother would kill you if you told?”  Jason slipped his arms around Mira. “You’re still cute, and we have aloe.”

"More like Ollie and Bruce would.”  Roy grinned brighter. “Remind me to tell it when we’re at the cabin.  Lasted two seconds last time.”

“Seven, on a live bull.  Gave Dad a heart attack too,”  Mira walked over to the man standing next to the machine.  “Steph ya wanna go?”

“Hell no, I’m a city girl and know it.  You and the boys have fun.” She held up her phone.  “I’ll post it to youtube. Last stupid thing Jay did went viral.  And I’m loving the comments.”

“Yeah, Bruce still won’t let me live that one down.”  Jason frowned slightly, almost wishing he could smash the phone.  He briefly wondered how much blackmail material she actually had on that thing, though knew none of it would really get him into trouble with Bruce.  Last thing he wanted was to be benched because of a youtube video.

Mira was silent a moment.  “Oh, right, the thing at the pool party.”  She shook her head, it was an event she hadn’t gone to, sometimes her fencing obligations got in the way.  Many times this summer, it had been when the others had gone to the beach, or hung out by the pool at the manor.  Though Mira didn’t like going into the water, she enjoyed spending the time near it, especially on hot summer days, usually nursing a cold cream soda.

“So who goes first?”  Roy asked with a grin.

“Go for it, I wouldn’t want to set the bar too high man.”  Jason chuckled at Roy as he went up to the bull. The attendant helped him as Mira pulled out her phone turning on her stopwatch.  

“Then by all means Jay, you’re after him and we’ll see if I can beat both of you.”  Mira countered.

Steph kept the camera going.  “Make it good guys, has to be longer than a vine.”  

I laughed and she'd smile   
It would last for awhile   
You don't know what you got   
Til you lose it all again

Jason glanced over at Mira, who was curled up against him in the backseat, his jacket over her shoulders, the two gave each other a brief smile as she shifted slightly so she could reach for her water bottle which had fallen to the floorboard.  Roy stretched a moment as he pulled the car into the parking area in front of the cabin. The lights were on, and it looked warm and inviting. Alfred had made the arrangements for them, four bedrooms, three baths. The place was bigger than most homes that the kids saw in their respective towns, since Roy was the only one who didn’t reside in Gotham proper.  

“I have to thank Alfred, seriously, this is huge.”  Roy whistled low.

Steph was already out of the car, bouncing to the back for her bag.  “I know we were going to study, but you know how hard that’s going to be with all this quiet.”  

Mira frowned a little.  “Right, was quiet before you two started up.”  She stuck her tongue out at them. “Alfred said there was a horse farm nearby too… Wonder if one day we could rent some horses.”  She reluctantly moved from her comfortable position, slipping Jay’s jacket on properly before climbing out of the car.

“You know we’re more used to bikes right?”  Jason asked knowing that she had mentioned horseback riding a few times.  She had a bike though, June had bought it for her, and the two had gone out a few times racing each other around the Wayne property.  But it was clear she was missing the ranch. Jason had already asked about the horses, it would be something just the two of them did, a few hours in the evening.  He just hadn’t told her that yet.

Mira smiled as she got up, brushing her hair out of her face.  “Sore I beat you an’ Roy on that bull?” She kissed his lips. “I’ll just have to massage the soreness out.”  Both boys had only lasted three seconds each on it. Mira had managed seven seconds before she had fallen off, and had spent another twenty lying on the mat laughing about it.  Still not long enough for a proper video according to Steph, but it had been fun.

“Man, now makes me wish Star had been able to come along.”  Roy sighed, as both of them flipped him off. “Promise?”

That got a groan from the two and his bag getting thrown at him.  Roy grunted catching it. “Alright I get it I’m the third wheel here.”  

Exploring the house had Mira taking the room with a view of the forest behind the house, Steph and Roy taking the two with the view of the lake, and Jason taking the room that was in the front of the house.  The living room had a large TV, though no cable, just the local stations. And the kitchen was fully stocked with a note from Alfred telling them that they weren’t to drive into town for junk food everyday.

Mira had found the note on the fridge telling them the planned meals Alfred had left for them, though it was clear the meals had enough wiggle room to switch things around for the week.  And the dish she wanted to make was one of the planned ones. 

“This is going to be great,”  She heard Roy as he padded down the steps.  She snagged two of the cold drinks from the fridge and padded barefooted across the floor.

“No wanna be parents ordering you around too?”  She asked popping the caps off the bottles. She doubted Jason would have asked him to come along if he didn’t trust him.  And he wasn’t giving off vibes that would make her cautious. Though she did look him over, shirtless she could see he wore a lot of scars, some faded bruises.  At least one scar she saw looked like it was about the same shape as a gunshot wound that her father had. The older boy had seen some action, though she wasn’t going to ask and was careful not to stare too long.

Roy chuckled.  “Yeah, that too.”  He glanced over as she held out the bottle to him.  “Thanks,” He watched her as she tipped back her own, watching the fireflies out the window.  He studied her carefully, having noted she had done the same. She was still pale, a faint hint of sunburn on her skin, but he doubted that she could really tan.  The dark circles around her eyes told him she probably didn’t sleep much, or hadn’t slept well in a while. The comment had him thinking that it had to do with her home life.  

“Right, sorry.”  She glanced at him.  “Guess that’s where you and Jay met.”  She noted his faded bruises since he was just in jeans, the towel he had used to dry his hair over his shoulders.  

“Huh?”  The comment threw him a moment.  Had Jason told her about being Robin?  And the Titans? He would have told them if that was the case right?

“Rich boy fight club,”  she responded, tucking pale hair from her eyes. The response wasn’t what he had expected.  

Roy laughed at that, a genuine laugh.  He had wondered why Jay liked having her in the dark about what they did, and the comment, basically told him that some aspects hadn’t been hidden completely.  He had a feeling Dick would die laughing hearing the team described as that though.

“What?”  She genuinely looked confused a moment.

“I just didn’t realise he told you about that.”  He chuckled, he’d let her stay in the dark about the truth of it.  If only because the way she worded it, was far too cute to ruin, and he liked Dick’s adopted brother.  Last thing he wanted was the kid pissed at him. 

“He hasn’t told me much, just the basics.  And the rest of what I know about you are from the papers, which don’t really paint a pretty picture.  Though Mr. Queen looks evil honestly. Wonder how much he pays to spin good press.” She got another chuckle from Roy.  “I mean really who can look that happy in photos. Even Bruce shows a bad side.”

“Let Dick tell you more about Bruce, pretty sure he spends more money on paying off the paparazzi.”  Roy turned to the window. “And Oliver has his issues, he just hides them.” Though not as well. 

“More so to keep pictures of us together out of the paper.”  Jason said from above. She glanced up at the loft where he was leaning over the rail.  Roy was glad he had spoken up.

“Most of the papers in Gotham know better than print the picture of a cop’s kid.  Gordon’s a scary man if crossed. And I only know from watching him rip into someone at the station.”  She smiled. “Though all I caught was it was something about Barbara.”

“You never want to be on the other side of that wall Mira.”  Roy responded. He had gotten enough of those lectures in costume with Dick to know that he never wanted the man to know who he was out of it.  

“Steph still in the shower?”

“Yeah, I think I heard her singing Backstreet boys.”  

Mira cringed at that.  While she wasn’t one to knock musicians, she preferred a good guitar riff.  “Remind me to put a different playlist in her spotify. Something with a little less bubblegum.”

“Hard rock?”  Jay asked.

She shook her head.  “I’m on a folk kick lately.  Wonder how she’d do with Springsteen and Joplin.”

“Old school, Jaybird, really more your girl keeps talking more I’m falling in love with her.”  Roy flashed a grin to let Mira know he was kidding.

“You haven’t heard her sing yet.  Trust me, she’s a siren.”

Mira blushed at that.  “Geek, I am not.” She retorted, before taking another sip of her soda, turning back to watching the fireflies.  “And that’s something that I miss, you don’t see them in the city that often, only when I visit June or you.”

“Let us be the judge of that Mir.”  He shot back. “We gonna do a bonfire tonight?”  He was crossing the room to them. “And what the fireflies?  Thought you didn’t care for bugs.” He slipped his arm around her when she leaned back into him.

“Maybe, if everyone’s not too tired. I know I’m starting to get there though.”  Roy admitted stretching a little. “Though could just chill tonight, and have fun tomorrow, not like we don’t have a week out here.”

“I could have taken over if you wanted.”  Jason felt bad about him driving the whole way, even though they had stopped a few times to get out of the car.

“And wake sleeping beauties?   As much as I wouldn’t have minded being a pillow, neither are the one I’d rather sleep with.”

“Too bad that red-head’s smitten with Dickie then?”  Jason commented slyly, grunting ever so slightly when Mira elbowed him.  “Ow so mean,” He whispered to her as she snuggled against him.

“Ow, have to remind me.” Roy mimicked getting hit in the chest, falling against the glass door. 

  
Listen to the mandolin rain   
Listen to the music on the lake   
Oh, listen to my heart break   
Every time she runs away

Jason glanced over to the shore, it was still early morning, Roy and Steph were still asleep, though Mira had joined him outside.  Or at least she was on the shore, leaning on a large log bench, the lantern that had been on the deck, sitting up on the bench, while her guitar was in her lap, and a notebook on the sand by her.

He had heard the guitar while he had stopped swimming out on the lake, about a hundred feet from shore, and had noticed the light.  Being closer he treaded water just enjoying it, not wanting to ruin it just yet. 

“Oh, listen to the banjo wind   
A sad song drifting low   
Listen to the tears roll   
Down my face as she turns to go” Her words were soft, the song haunting in the early pre-dawn light.  Jason thought back on the conversation that they had the night before, he, Roy and Mira had been up late.  Steph having gone to bed after about four rounds of rummy. 

It didn’t take him long to make it back to the shore.  Though, she had finished her song, and started in on another one, this one at least a little more upbeat.  Every few moments she’d stop and jot down something. 

“Sleep well?”  He didn’t mean to make her jump, though how she clutched the guitar close was kind of cute.

She bit her lip startled as he walked up to her.  There was a small nod.

“Though Roy’s snoring woke me.  Serves me right for falling asleep on the couch.”

Jason chuckled as he sank to the bench, reaching for his towel.  “Sorry I didn’t have the heart to move you.” He ran the towel through his hair.  “Whatcha workin’ on?”

“Something that’s not ready yet.”  She closed her book before he could reach for it.  “Sorry, you know how I am.”

“No peeking at your art until it’s ready.  This the new notebook you got? That fancy one?”

She nodded.  “Have my planner in it too for the school year.  Hopefully it keeps me more organized.” She picked up the faux leather binder, which had a few charms hanging from it, musical notes and a fencing sword, just like the charms that hung off her cellphone.  The binder was a soft purple, in the pale light it almost looked grey.

“Aw, this means no more last minute cram sessions with Alfred’s cooking?”  He smiled down at her, fighting the urge to ruffle her hair.

“You know that won’t change.  I need some way to escape my dad now and then.”

“More like escape Anna.”

She nodded.  “Yeah, she is the whole Evil step-monster trope in real life.”  She accepted her journal back and set it on her lap. “One more year, Though have to decide if I’m taking up the offer to go to CalTech, staying in Gotham, or Julliard.”  

“I wouldn’t mind you staying.  I mean yeah, not a high end school, and I know you’ve gotten offers already from both, but would be less time alone.”  He moved so that he could give her a small hug. “That is if you’re not sick of me already.”

She shook her head returning the hug.  “You’ve been a constant that I’ve needed.  I’m just worried you’ll get bored of me.”

Jason pet her hair lightly.  “You’re one of the good things in my life.  One of the few. If I ever leave you it will be to protect you.”

“I don’t want you getting hurt.  And I can protect myself you know.”

Jason smiled.  “I know, my little swordswoman.”

A cool evening dance   
Listening to the bluegrass band takes the chill   
From the air   
Til they play the last song

“Mira, come on the water’s fine.”  Roy called from where he and Steph were sitting on a pontoon about sixty feet out in the water, anchored to the lake bottom.  

Mira looked at the water, something in the back of her mind screamed at her to run, to get back from the shore.  It took all she had to look at the blanket, using the time to shut up the screaming in her head. She didn’t even know where the thoughts came from.  Shaking her head she kicked her feet up, stretched out on her stomach. “I don’t swim. Not a lot of places to learn back home an’ all that.” She smiled.  “Besides, too many lyrics up here, curse of the creative mind an’ all this fresh air.” 

There was a squeal from Stephanie, who was pulled into the water by Jason.  Roy turned to deal with the two.

All three missed Mira going pale seeing Steph go under the water, even though she knew that the girl would be okay, it was a game the three of them had been playing all afternoon, something about how she had disappeared had Mira remember a dark room filled with water. 

Mira caught it, the voice in her mind, a small girl, screaming not to be shoved under the water again, and screaming for her mother.  She closed her eyes, hiding a moment by hiding her face against the blanket, trying to will the thoughts away.

She was the outsider here, the three were cryptic about where they met, and here she was, being asked to join them, and fighting voices in her head.  

“Hey watch it Steph,” Roy warned helping her up when she coughed from too much water in her lungs.

“Would have been fine if you didn’t try to hold me under you jerk.”  She flailed at Jason.

Jason looked to the youngest of the group, the few years he had known her, he had done his best to keep her from trouble, even as Robin.  He had known that Steph wouldn’t really hurt him, she was trying to be good, despite her father. Hell, the only reason she had agreed to come along was because it would get her out of Gotham for a bit.

Clinging to the pontoon a moment he glanced over to the shore.  “Shit, where’d Mir go?”

“She was there a moment ago, think she actually dove in?”  Roy glanced at the pair, the looks they gave told him that they doubted it.

“Mira tends to freak out if we have to do anything at the pool in gym class.”  Steph admitted. “She can swim, but the girl goes white as paper on the pool deck.  Seeing her actually on the shore was amazing enough.”

“Maybe she went for a drink.”  Jason said calmly. He remembered nightmares she had while curled up next to him on stormy nights in his room at Bruce’s.  Bruce and Alfred hadn’t separated them, figuring the kids wouldn’t do anything stupid. “I’m going to go check on her.” 

“Worried?”

“He always worries about her.  If she ever figures out he’s ya know… Doubt she’d sleep ever again, insisting staying up until he called her to tell her he was safe at home.”  Steph sank back to the edge of the floating island. “We give them about ten minutes before heading back?”

Roy nodded.  “Still pretty sure we shouldn’t trust you.”

She leaned back looking up at him.  “Why, because of who my dad is? Please, I’m not the only one with that kind of past.  Besides, Mir’s a friend. And I like the idea of having someone I have to hide a secret that big from.  Though ‘rich boy fight club’? I should be offended. Not all of us are rich kids, or boys.” 

“You heard that?”

“Jay did, he told me this morning when we went for a walk.  Was while you and Mira were making breakfast.” She kicked her feet a little.  “Also told me the real reason we have her out here. Seems Greason’s really worried, I mean to ask Batman about it and Jay suggesting this.  Wonder who the hell he pissed off.”

“Other than Bats and Arrow?  Not sure. Have a feeling he’s not as straight as he acts.  Though he seems to play the role well with her.”

“Or she’s figured things out and plays the fool for everyone.  I mean really, she hasn’t figured it out yet, and she’s seen him as Robin, just hours before him as Jay.”

“If that’s the case, she’s a better actor than most of Hollywood.”

I'll do my time   
Keeping you off my mind but there's moments   
That I find   
I'm not feeling so strong

Jay found Mira leaning against a large tree, facing it, breathing heavily.  She was trembling and when she slid down, he saw her hands were clenched in fists.  “Mir?” He moved to her, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. “Mira, what’s wrong?”

“Need a shot, forgot it this morning.”  She whispered. “Jay, hurts, everything’s too bright.”

Jason pulled her closer, glad she didn’t pull back since he was still wet from the lake.  “Can you walk?”

She gave a weak nod.  “I’m sorry, I should have…”

“It’s okay, come on, I’ll give you the shot, but you have to stay with me.”

Listen to the mandolin rain   
Listen to the music on the lake   
Aw, listen to my heart break   
Every time she runs away

"Okay, any more book work I’m going to go nuts.”  Steph flopped back on the floor looking up at the ceiling.  

Her comment actually woke the others, who had been scattered around the living room, various books open.  The storm that had kept them inside most of the day was still raging.

“Ugh, okay, I think we all need a break.” Jason admitted falling back against the couch where Mira was dozing, the German textbook across her chest.

“ _Remind me again why I took German Jason._ ”  The sleepily mumbled words, in German, came from Mira as she turned to her side.  Jason chuckled at that.

“Thought it was so we could spend more time together.”

She sighed.  

“Should I worry when you two talk cute like that?”  Roy asked as he tossed the book he had been scribbling ideas in to the side.  “And lemme guess need more coffee?”

“I’ll make some.”  Mira sat up flipping Roy off as she did.  “And I didn’t say anything cute.”

Steph was giggling.  “Actually your accent when speaking German’s kind of cute Mira.”

She sighed, “Don’t get too used to it.  Apparently I can only keep it while speaking German, and some reason… leaves a dirty taste in my mouth.”  She shook her head a moment. 

“Oh, sorry.”  Steph frowned.

“Don’t be, get a worse feel with French, which is why I dropped it after two days.”  She headed for the kitchen. “Anyone want snacks too?”


	7. The missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the kids are off playing Hank lands a case that worries him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yay another chapter done. The next should be up this weekend.

Hank Greason took a deep breath sitting in the car a moment.  He didn’t want to go into the building before him. Hell, if the tip hadn’t involved his daughter he wouldn’t.  He would have passed the file on to someone else. Even if the file had come from Anna, sometimes her personal war against kids was a headache, more so when Mira was the target.  He had been trying to let the two work things out, but it was to the point where he’d have to choose a side, the woman that he loved or his adopted daughter, the last remaining tie he really had with his first wife.

He trusted his daughter though, he always had, even when he had found out about her boyfriend.  Hell, he trusted the kid with one of the most precious items he had, and so far Jason Todd had never let her get into too much trouble.  At least nothing that would get her a record, which was why the building before him…. happened to be a little hard for the man to swallow.  There had to be a good reason that Mira would spend any time in any place near crime alley.

Though the building in front of him was a teen hangout, it was also known for the drug issues, though he trusted his daughter to stay away from them.  Hell, she hated taking the medical ones she was on. 

“Old man, ya ain’ supposed ta be here.”

“Looking to see if you’ve seen someone recently.  Just checking up on her.” He hated using Mira when she couldn’t defend herself, but it was a way in.  And since she was adopted, it was harder to tell they were father and daughter.

“Yer lookin’ for the nun?  Seriously, she’s probably the only one that comes here without a record.”

Hank almost laughed at that.  He knew that his daughter, even though she was religious, would hate to be a nun.  “Yeah, she’s been missing the last few days, some of the guys that see her in their regular beats got worried so just checkin’ places we know she frequents.  Seeing if she got herself into trouble.” The camping trip she was on was turning out to be good cover at least. And it was clear the kid already pegged him as a cop.

The kid mumbled something about how the cops jumped to find white kids, while most kids who disappeared in crime alley had no one looking for them.

“There a lot of kids going missing lately?”  He hadn’t heard anything recent. Most of Gotham’s favorites, tended to leave the kids alone.  Batman usually went a little harder on them if kids got hurt after all, and no one wanted to spend time in any medical facility in the prison system.  Made you an easier target. More so if you were put there by the Bat. Seemed that if people found out about that, and found out that it was because of hurting a kid… Well Justice was blind to those interactions it seemed.

“Here and there, more than usual though.  All aroun’ her age too, usually creeps don’ want teens.”  The kid watched Hank a few moments. “You actually care don’t you mister?”

Hank gave a nod.  “Yeah, this is my city too, I may not have grown up here, but so far it’s been good to me and my daughter.  Why don’t you tell me about your ‘nun’?”

The boy nodded.  “We just call her that because she came here the first time, with the church group that comes once a month.  Only unlike them, she actually listens to us when she asks us to talk about our problems. She genuinely cares ya know.”  He leaned against the wall. “We really like it when she comes around, so if she’s in trouble you’d tell us right? I mean, she’s the same age as most of the girls who are missin’ lately.”

Hank nodded.  “I will.” He watched the boy for a moment.  “One of your friends missing as well?”

He nodded.  “She got a job with the new agency in town.  Said she was going to make things better for us.”  He looked down. “Claire’s all I really have of family, and with her missing… I stay here hopin’ she’ll come back like the others.  I don’t care if she’s a little weird like some of the other girls, I just want my cousin back.”

Hank frowned at that.  The missing kid wasn’t blood related, but was all the kid had, the way he shuffled his feet and held himself had Hank glad he had come alone.  “Come on with me okay? Looks like you could use a meal, payment for the information how’s that? You can tell me about Claire and I’ll add her to my search alright?”

“Promise?”

“I’ll give it my best alright?  Might not be the Bat, but I’m not half bad.”

“NIghtwing’s nicer, so is Robin.”  The boy grinned. “Though Batman’s okay, just the other two don’t try to be scary.”  He followed Hank as he walked. 

There was a decent place two blocks away, a place that Mira liked because even though it was fast food, the man that ran it did home cooked meals, it was a favorite place his daughter and Jason went to for dates.

He had come to the place a few times, and had to agree, the food while low key, was good.  looking at the kid, he knew that it would be tame enough, last thing he wanted to do, was make him sick.  “So, got a name?”

The boy nodded.  “Mikey,” He responded.  

“Mikey eh?  You like pasta?”

He bit his lip.  “I don’t remember.  We usually just have sandwiches and burgers.”

“Then I’ll treat you to something different.  Got a place?”

The boy shook his head.  “You’re not going to call CPS are you?”

Hank shook his head.  “No, though I am going to give you my personal number okay?  I want you to call me if there’s any trouble okay?”

“Trusting me aren’t you?”

“You trust Mira right?  Your nun? She’s my daughter.”

“Don’t see the resemblance.”

“My first wife and I adopted her when she was young.”  He admitted. “So she talk about me?”

“Other than bein’ some kind of supercop… Not much, Maybe to protect herself and you.”  The boy dropped his voice as they walked. “Though you seem cool, kinda like Gordon, he’s nice to us too when we get caught up in things.”

“Hope to live up to that kid.  The guy’s my boss,” Hank grinned.  

  
Call you up in the middle of the night   
Like a firefly without a light   
You were there like a blowtorch burning   
I was a key that could use a little turning

\-- Runaway Train - Soul Asylum

Hank glanced back at the church a moment.  The place was the one his daughter belonged to, and the group that ran it, even against some of the city government’s wishes, kept the doors open for everyone, within reason.

He knew the kid would be okay.  Mikey was a smart kid, and hell, in Gotham to be on the streets you had to be tough.  He also knew that Father Jake would look after him now. 

“You know that could have been foolish.”

Hank chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder.  “Taking care of a kid that isn’t even mine? Not the first time.”  He sighed as he fished a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket. “Checking in on me?”

“Could say that.  You caught my attention.  Not many cops come this close to Crime Alley after nightfall, at least not many good cops.”

“I needed to see what my daughter was mixed up in.  If anything, I’m prouder of her than I’ve ever been.”  He pulled one of the smokes from pack. 

“You ever doubted that she was a good kid?”  Batman asked looking at him, Hank didn’t reach for the lighter.

“Not really.  I just guess I wanted to see it from the eyes of someone else.  Though, what brings you down here?”

Batman was silent a moment.  “The missing girls. The ones that the boy was talking about.”  He said calmly. “They have all fallen under the radar appearing a day later.  Guess I needed to hear the rumors were true, you just happened to be asking the same sort of questions.  Hope you don’t mind that I tagged along.”

“Honestly, I trust you a little more than my own partner.”  He ran a hand through his hair. “So, how many have there been?”

“Twenty here in Gotham, another eighty scattered along the Southern states starting in Texas.”

Hank froze at that.  “Would be too much to ask you for the file you have isn’t it?”  He had taken his eyes off Batman for a moment, to look for his lighter.  Looking up he saw he was alone. “Figures.” 

Though he was glad that Mira wasn’t in town, as much as he wanted to keep her safe, he needed to know that she wouldn’t get mixed up in whatever Anna was getting him into.  He was half tempted to talk to her when she got back, see if she’d move in with her aunt. Getting her out further from city center would at least put his mind at ease. 

And he hoped, would keep her and Anna from fighting so much.  

So tired that I couldn't even sleep   
So many secrets I couldn't keep   
Promised myself I wouldn't weep   
One more promise I couldn't keep

 

Batman looked at the file on the computer as he leaned back in his chair.  It had been an hour since he had talked to Greason, and he hoped that the clue would let the detective follow the same trail he was working on.  

 

“Master Bruce?”  Alfred was carrying a tray with him.  “Master Dick’s been trying to get a hold of you all evening.  Are you having another out with him?”

 

He hummed a moment.  “Oh, no, I just got tied up in something.  I’ll call him back here in a moment.” 

“You are worried about Master Jason’s friend?”

“She is the same age as the other girls.  It’s why I sent them camping.” He leaned back, taking the cup of coffee from the tray Alfred had set down.  “It is strange though, one hundred girls, old enough to void setting off amber alerts, and never being missing for more than twelve hours.”

“I take it this is something all of you are working on?”

Bruce said nothing.  

Alfred shook his head.  “Should I check on the children tomorrow?”

“No, it would only set him on edge, he needs this time.”

“Going soft on him?”

Bruce gave a sound reaching for his cell.  “Is Dick in town or did he say?”

It seems no one can help me now   
I'm in too deep   
There's no way out   
This time I have really lead myself astray

Hank pulled off his glasses as he leaned back from his laptop.  Anna wasn’t home yet, which wasn’t bothering him really. With what she had told him, he needed time to figure out exactly what he was going to do.  It was one thing to try to fool him, but to make up lies about his daughter, the only person he truly cared about was too much.

Didn’t help he was looking in on the files of the missing girls.  Batman had been off, true there had been about twenty in Gotham, eighty in the states, but a few calls to friends who worked in interpol, giving a vague description of his daughter, had brought up another thousand all together.  

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed.  Most of the girls had no family, at least no formal family, with the exception of about fifty girls, they had been runaways, or living on the streets.  “What the hell is going on, and why these girls…” He spoke to the empty room. Since the attack at the apartment, he had gotten a better security system, so that all the windows were covered.  Had helped him feel better about Mira spending time alone there.

The phone rang, and he reached for it.  “Greason.”

“Hey daddy, just wanted to check on you.”

He forced a chuckle.  “Hey sweetie, you and your friends doing okay?”

“Doing great, just little worried about the weather, the storm might have taken out the bridge out here, no one can get out there until morning to check though, so we might be coming home a little later if that’s the case.”

“I’ll inform Father Jake.”

“Thank you, I didn’t want to call him this late, and I know you don’t sleep if I’m not there.  Though, amazed you picked up.”

“Anna’s not here.  Look, I know things haven’t been easy.  When you get back, the two of us are going to have to talk alright?”

“Something wrong?”  She sounded worried.

“No, just need to talk, we haven’t in a while.  Call on the way back, I can pick you up from the manor if you want.”

He glanced at the photo that sat on his desk.  Mira was looking back at him with a huge grin holding her fencing helmet under her arm, and the saber she loved up in a mocking threat.  

“Okay, until then you be safe okay Daddy?”

“I will.”  He couldn’t help but smile.  “Talk to you soon.”

Once Mira hung up he turned back to the files.  He was going to figure out what was going on. Batman was looking into it, but things had slipped under GPDs radar, and he was going to fix that.


	8. Just a moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go horseback riding, and Jay and Mira have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit I had a little fun with this one. Was a nice little writing break after my boring week at work. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading this. I hope you're enjoying it.

“This is stupid,” Jason grumbled as he looked at the horse that had been saddled for him.  “Thought this was just going to be for you.” He glanced over at Mira who wasn’t too far away.  She had finished listening to the attendant, who was warning her that one of the horses might be a little jumpy.  Though the attendant, who was new, couldn’t remember which of the four it was.

“It’s no fun riding alone,” Mira was standing with the two saddled for her and Roy, feeding both of them carrots.  “Besides, this is easier than that mechanical bull. Or Gotham’s bad boy actually scared of horses?” She smiled as her horse nuzzled her wanting another carrot.  She patted the horse’s muzzle looking over at him. “And it’s alright, we’ll stay together and I’m an experienced rider, if there are issues I’m sure I can handle it.  My aunt and uncle have a dude ranch in Texas, these three aren’t as bone headed as corporate types.” 

“Not sure if that’s good or bad Mir.”  Roy looked puzzled as Steph laughed. Jason just flipped him off over Mira’s shoulder causing Stephanie to laugh even harder.

“Don’t even go there Mira.”  He scowled ever so slightly before looking at the beautiful black horse.  It wasn’t that he was scared, he just wasn’t used to them. While Mira had grown up around them, they were rare in Gotham, especially in the Narrows.  Wasn’t like there was a parade down there every week that needed a mounted honor guard or anything. And wasn’t like he needed to know how to ride one when he was running over the rooftops of Gotham.  

Steph had already gotten on her horse, a white and cream colored pinto, and was trotting around the small corral to get used to the movement.  The horse held it’s head up high going at a slow trot, as if knowing that it’s rider was new to horses.

“You know both of us are city kids, horses aren’t common.”  Though Roy had no problem getting on his horse, a chocolate colored stallion with a cream muzzle and socks.

Mira had a grey and black appaloosa, and waited.  “You need help Jay?” She asked as Roy went to catch up with Steph, taking to it a little easier.  Mira had been right, it was different than a bike, but knowing how to ride a motorcycle helped some, he knew to lift up off the saddle enough when the horse ran to not get too sore.

Jason shook his head.  “No, I’m good.” He managed to get on the horse without a problem, though the stallion snorted, shaking it’s head as it sidestepped a little, as if testing it’s rider by it’s sudden movement.  Jay gripped the saddle to steady himself. 

Mira swung up expertly to her saddle, the owners of the farm had given pointers on which trails would be fine for the less experienced riders.  She moved up next to Jason. “You sure you’re okay?” She asked keeping her voice low, her hand reaching for his. 

“Yeah I’ll be fine, just didn’t expect to be one riding.”  He reached over when she did, the two of them holding hands for a brief moment.

“Come on lovebirds!”  Steph called waving at them.  

“Guess we better go before Roy starts in too.”  Mira blushed a little. “Though, really… I mean we’re not that bad are we?”

“Still sure you wanna be friends with me Mir?”  The comment had her glance over at Jason. He had a grin on his face.  “And we haven’t exactly been subtle this week.”

“Oh you, I can handle, your friends, are well, still not sure on that one.”  She clicked her tongue lightly tapping at the horse’s flanks with her heels. “The easy trail should be the first one we hit.  See how well you guys do. And it’s been awhile since I’ve ridden, we’re probably all going to be sore tomorrow.” She had stiffened her shoulders up.

Jason chuckled a little knowing that she wasn’t really mad.  If she had been, she would have made more of a scene.

“Well isn’t that one reason why the cabin has a hot tub right?”  Steph grinned as she charged for the trail. 

“Hey, Steph wait!”  Mira charged after her laughing.

Jason was still trying to figure out how to actually control the horse when the girls rushed off.  “Hey both of you wait!” 

“What’s wrong Jay-bird, can’t handle it?”  Roy followed after the girls at a slower pace, so Jay could keep up.

“Shut up Roy!”  Jay shouted back at him managing to follow.  He’d have to see about getting some riding lessons when they got home, to make up for this.

You had your maps drawn   
You had other plans   
To hang your hopes on   
Every road they led you down felt so wrong   
So you found another way

\-- Something wild - Lindsey Stirling

Mira had fallen back on the trail, Steph and Roy up ahead chatting softly, she had gotten lost in the conversation a while ago and realized that Jay wasn’t with them.

Waiting for Jason, sipping at the water from the bottle she had clipped to her hip.  When he didn’t come around the corner she headed back down the trail. The others knew to stay on the trail so she wasn’t going to worry about them as much.  Besides she had figured out which of the horses were trouble, and was kicking herself in the ass for not taking that one. Nudging her horse to go faster, she hoped that she’d find him in one piece.  “Please be okay Jay…” She whispered to herself as she scanned the area. 

When she found Jason, he was lying on his back in a mud puddle, his horse gone, probably gone back to the stables.  She slid off hers, going to his side. “Jay?” Mira hated how her voice trembled slightly and her accent thickened as she said the one word.

“Ow, remind me again why I agreed to this?”  He kept his eyes closed until she leaned over him, cracking open his blue eyes he watched her a moment.  “Though I do kinda like you from this angle.”

She chuckled as she sank to her knees in the mud.   “Because you like seeing me smile?” She brushed the hair from his face, careful to keep from brushing mud into his eyes.  “You hurt?” 

“Just my pride.”  He grumbled, though grinned up at her.  The accent was thicker and adorable, he couldn’t help but smile at it.  “Maybe bruises.” He tried sitting up, only to be stopped for a moment. “I’m fine Mira, gotten worse with the fight club.”  His head was ringing a little, but he was aware enough to keep his identity in check, after all, she was one of the only ones she cared about that didn’t know it.

They were a good five miles out from the stables, too far to walk if he was injured, though she knew she could ride double, let him ride in front of her in case he dozed off.  “Okay, let me check okay? If you want, we’ll ride double on mine back to the stable.” 

“And ruin your fun?”  He looked warily at her horse as she helped him to a tree nearby.  “Not sure if I want to try again, one already tried to kill me.” He was willing to take his chances with one of Gotham’s crazies than another damn horse.  Fear? How about a healthy dose of respect and not wanting to worry his girlfriend. Nothing wrong with that right?

And nothing seemed broken at least; or maybe he was so used to minor fractures from his night ‘job’, that he was ignoring them.  Jason shook the thought out of his head, the fall hadn’t been that far, and he had landed decently, if anything he had sprains, nothing that would stop him.

Mira grabbed her canteen and a bandana from her pack.  “Wouldn’t be fun if you’re hurt Jay. Besides, I’m the expert, I should have looked at the horses closer when I chose who rode which.”  She poured some of the water onto the cloth. “Now hold still, let me make sure you’re really okay. If we have to I’ll call to the stable, have them get some medics out here.”  She carefully cleaned the mud from his face. “You’re a mess, I can’t take you anywhere can I?”

“I can think of places to go, but pretty sure we’d have a search party after us.” Jason slipped his arms around her, partially to steady himself, though giving a faint grin, he decided to risk it, pulling her close he kissed her.  Her lips were soft, and tasted slightly of the watermelon chapstick she loved so much. He watched as her violet eyes fluttered closed.

Mira stood in surprise a moment, but deepened the kiss, letting her canteen and the cloth fall as she reached behind him, to steady them against the tree a moment.  “You do know this is a silk blouse, and a bitch to clean right?” She whispered.

“I’ll get you another one then.”  He winced slightly. “Okay, maybe bruised rib from the fall, but I think everything else works.”

“Good, because really don’t want to call a medic.”  Her hand went carefully over his ribs to make sure she didn’t feel any breaks,  when he winced a few times, she nodded, no breaks, at least that she could feel.  Some cuts, but those were easy to deal with with what she had. “We’re going to have to get your tee off Jay.”

He chuckled at that.  “And words I was definitely not expecting to hear this week.  At least not with the babysitters around.” 

She gave him a light slap to the shoulder.  “I need to see how bad the bruising is you goof.  Because really, I don’t want to have to call your dad to tell him you’re in the hospital because of a horse.  You know it would worry Alfred.” She shook her head giggling. “And really, thought that was why the doors in the cabin locked.”  She smirked. “This a small hint to stop behaving?”

“Ow, okay okay, I’ll be serious.” Jason turned slightly so he could see her in the corner of his eye.  “Oh, you know I love it when you behave, and wouldn’t want them to know you’re not a sweetheart.”

The shirt fell with her bandana a few moments later.  Mira checked his back, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw the cuts weren’t deep.  Her fingers traced some of the scars, mostly out of habit. She knew from talking, curled up in his bed late nights, some were from his family, others were from the ‘rich kid fight club’, which he still wouldn’t fill her in on.  She traced one that went along his spine, it was old, one of the oldest he had. It had been from his dad, she couldn’t remember exactly what had happened, Jason hadn’t wanted to fill her in on the details, she just knew that whenever she touched it, with a gentle touch, he seemed to like it.  Or at least he had never told her to stop, in fact, it was her go to when she couldn’t wake him in one of his nightmares. It always seemed to calm him, knowing that there was someone who was trying to care for him. Someone who wasn’t Alfred or Bruce.

Jay couldn’t help the shudder as her fingers traced his back.  His eyes fluttered slightly as he felt her lips kiss the scar, something she had done on nights he had nightmares.  “Mir…”

“Yes?”  She whispered slipping her arms around him.  “Figured we can relax a bit, call Steph and Roy to tell them we’re heading back in a bit.”  She rested her head on his shoulder. “Want to make sure you didn’t hit your head after all, and well, if you did, we’re going to have to take it easier heading back.”  She whispered back. “And I’m behaving, though we get back to the cabin, you’re going to bed.” 

“And now, total mom moment.”  Though he leaned back into her as she turned them, so that her back was to the tree.  The horse moved away from them, but not too far. She watched the horse a moment just holding Jay.  

“So, I may have been spending time with my little cousins.  Tend to fall into that role when they get a bump at the cafe.”  She smirked. “And really, it’s no different with you.” Mira used a tone to let him know she was joking at least.

“Hey, I’m not that bad.”  He laughed weakly. “Would be fun though, to take your cousins to the park sometime.  I bet I’d be a good uncle.” He generally liked her little cousins, the older of the two was going to start third grade, and she loved drawing.  Her little brother was only three, and wanted to be a Robin when he grew up. Jason hoped that the chubby little boy never would learn the darker side of that.  Though Mira’s comment about the bumps, he had seen the kid crawling all over the place as soon as eyes were off him. He was almost as bad as Dick.

“We could in two weeks, she’s planning one of those fancy parties, I wouldn’t mind an excuse to slip away from it before she can put me in one of those frilly ball gowns.”  She frowned slightly. “June’s already chosen the dress, I am so not Scarlet O’Hara material.” 

“That ball thing?  She already asked Bruce to bring me and Dick.  The whole thing sounds all old school southern.”  He chuckled. “Now you know I’m dying to see you in a full gown.”

“It is… Basically it’s a party for the rich to show off their daughters to suitors.  Dad thought it would be fun. Sometimes he’s so with the times, then others it’s like stepping back forty years with him.  And I’m not a damn prize to be won.” She kept her chin on his shoulder. “You’ve seen me in the ones I like. Screw hoop skirts, a girl’s gotta be able to move.  And breathe. Corsets suck just as much.” She mumbled.

"So this is where your two are… huh, where’s the other horse?”  Steph’s voice caught both of them off guard. Jason fought back a growl, he was enjoying just sitting there with Mira, that was something that just worked with them.  There was no hurry to rush into anything, just being together alone was something that he had grown to love.

“I told you it was a good idea to head back this way Steph, wouldn’t want Jay to do anything I wouldn’t do after all.”  Roy chuckled a bit. 

Jason flipped him off as he grabbed his shirt.  “Careful with those next words Harper.” 

Mira blushed staying behind Jay.  “His horse bolted. We were just about to call you honest.”

“Well maybe in a few more minutes,”  Jay added wincing as he pulled the shirt on.  “Guess we’re doubling up Mir?”

She nodded.  “We can.” She smiled and went to get the horse.  

You've got a big heart   
The way you see the world   
It got you this far   
You might have some bruises   
And a few scars   
But you know you're gonna be okay

Jason was out on the porch making a call to Bruce to check in, while Mira was moving about the kitchen.

“You know, all the teasing, I’m glad you’re there for him Mir.”  Roy said as he leaned against the wall watching her. He was sipping from a bottle, one of the water bottles from the fridge.  His hair was a mess hanging loose and he was actually relaxed. The kid had that effect on him, probably why Jay liked being around her.  She didn’t have any motives, nor was she a threat, despite he had watched her the last twenty minutes with a knife cutting up various items with precision skill.

She had changed as soon as they had gotten back from the horseback ride, and was wearing a baggy Gotham Knights tee, that ended right at the hem of her shorts.  Her pale hair was pulled up loosely to get it out of her face. Glancing over at him she reached over for the juice she had grabbed. “He’s the first real friend I made since moving to Gotham.”  She took a sip, setting the bottle down. “And I know you’re a good friend of his too.” She tucked a stray lock behind her ear. 

“Yeah, well, I have his and Dick’s back when they need me.”  Even if he wasn’t on the team anymore, he knew that Dick still trusted him enough to let him hang around with his adopted brother.  The younger kid was a lot like him in some ways. Which was probably why Dick had suggested it.

She nodded and moved to the stove to stir the dish she was cooking.  Tasting it she hummed a moment. “Roy, can you get me the sugar, it’s over there.”  She pointed to where it was sitting with the other spices she was using on the dish.

“Huh, sure.”  Roy moved to get it.  “So, what are you making anyway?”

“Spaghetti from scratch.  Jay told me that it was something his mother would make on good days.  This recipe is actually from my family, my mother used to make it before…”  She bit her lip a moment. “Well, it’s what she was going to make the night that she was killed.”

Roy watched as she grabbed a handful of sugar, sprinkling it over the tomatoes that were still cooking.  “It’s the anniversary isn’t it?”

She nodded.  “I always make it.  Or have since Dad’s trusted me in the kitchen alone.  It’s why I asked Alfred for these ingredients. It’s a meal that has always helped.”  She gave a small smile. “And it always brings great conversation so don’t think that I’m doing this for sad reasons.  Just, tonight feel like we need something that screams of our roots.”

She yelped when Roy hugged her.  “Sorry, just, it’s something I can pronounce and easy.”

“Right, you’re adopted too.”  She patted his arm as he let her go. 

“Yeah, only one of us who isn’t is Steph, but pretty sure she’d get it too.”  He watched as she stirred in the sugar and covered it. 

Mira thought a moment.  “Well then, we might have to make this a once a month thing then.  Small dinner party for all of us, that is if they’re okay with it.”

“You do realize you’d do all the cooking right?”  Steph asked. “And I’m there if one night we do breakfast foods.”

“I will not make waffles for dinner Steph.”  Mira giggled as Stephanie frowned a little. “Though I can make them tomorrow for breakfast.”  The grin that came from the blond was bright enough to lighten the mood. “And how long you been there?”

“Long enough to hear why you’re making pasta tonight.  Which I won’t complain about if it tastes even half as good as it smells.  Seriously smells better than any of the stuff at those Italian places.”

Mira bit her lip a little.  “Well, some places tame down things to make it easier to make in large batches.  I know June’s cafe doesn’t, but she caters to the downtown crowd.” She pulled Steph into a hug too.  “And really I don’t mind cooking for friends.”

“So what are you guys talking about?”  Jason asked as he came in, slipping his phone into his pocket.  

“Just making plans, and really Jay, please agree to share her, she’s amazing.”  Roy had his arm over her shoulder pulling her into a headlock. She yelped but didn’t fight back.

Jason gave a cold look for a brief moment, but eased it when Mira elbowed him in the side.  “I’m not her owner, if she wants to be shared we’ll talk about it.”

Mira gave a look.  “Seriously both of you are horrible.”  She pushed Steph and Roy back, “Now both of you, all three of you out, let me finish cooking dinner, then we’ll talk okay.”


	9. Outsiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira meets Tim Drake at one of her aunt's gala's, manages to be civil to Oliver Queen, and dances with Jay, Roy and Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a longer chapter, but I decided to cut it up some. 
> 
> And yes I know that I have the age for Tim a little off, but I wanted to play with a baby Tim. The kid needs some cute damn it! 
> 
> THe rest of the evening will come soon I promise.

Mira watched the younger boy as he stayed to the edges of the crowd.  She recognized him of course, it wasn’t the first time that Tim had been to one of her aunt’s parties.  She spotted his parents chatting with her aunt and since Jay, Dick, nor Bruce had shown up yet, she figured she’d try to at least help the kid, who looked a little overwhelmed, or at least out of place.

She walked over to him, plucking a pair of drinks from one of the servers.  She had at least remembered which were ginger ale and which were champagne. Last thing she wanted to do was get a kid drunk, even if she really wanted a drink after having to dance with one of June’s friend’s sons, who seriously had spent most of the song trying to grope her through her gown.  Though champagne was marked with gold leaf, ginger ale in silver, that way those who didn’t drink could still hold the fancy glasses when toasts were made.

Her dance though, Mira knew she’d get a lecture later about how it was unlady-like to stomp on his foot in heels, but June would wait until the guests were gone, and by then she was hoping Jason and Dick would have whisked her away.  Of course she prefered the younger of Bruce Wayne’s charges. Mira took a deep breath, mostly to calm her nerves after that encounter. Her dance partner could bitch all he wanted, he had been the one pawing her and she wasn’t going to stand for that behavior from anyone.  

“Hey Tim.”  She held out the drink.  “Ginger ale,” She offered.

“Huh, didn’t think you knew my name.”  He accepted it blushing a little, he knew hers of course, and several of the names that the kids in crime alley called her, not that he’d say them here.  He doubted any of the adults here would like knowing that the star of the party tonight, would rather spend time with a lower tax bracket. “Won’t your boyfriend get upset you’re talking to someone else?”  The small boy was a little upset that his mother hadn’t let him bring his camera, he knew that Bruce would be there, and having a proper negative to superimpose over Batman’s, if he ever got a better shot of Batman, would make for better evidence.  Hell, he already knew that the current Robin was her boyfriend. What he couldn’t understand was why she didn’t try to talk him out of it. She had talked kids, around his own edge from doing dangerous things, hell she helped some of them into shelters so they weren’t on the streets anymore, or even got them out of the situations at home that had them feeling safer out on the Gotham streets at night.

She giggled.  “Naw, Jay’s cool, besides it’s not like he owns me and looked like you could use a friend.”  She turned leaning against the wall next to him watching the others dance. “Seen you around a few times, notice you tend to stay alone.”  It wasn’t accusatory, just a statement. “Also know you beat Uncle George at chess. I still have yet to beat him since he taught me how to play when I was six.”  She flashed a grin at that.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”  He flustered a moment and she giggled.  

“No, don’t be.  I’m impressed, he’s been trying to find someone who can beat him for years and for the last two months that’s all he’s been talking about.  Having a rematch to see if it was a fluke.” She thickened her drawl a little, something she only did when she wasn’t trying to pretend to be the perfect upper class daughter her mother would have wanted, someone who would have fit in perfectly to these high society parties.  There were times she envied Jason, he was so much better at it than she was, even if they both used each other to keep from doing something to ruin the illusion.

Tim relaxed at that, her accent was showing, and she wasn’t sticking with formal words which just helped him remember that even though she was usually at these formal events, she wasn’t from the same lifestyle.  It was like a breath of fresh air honestly, he didn’t have to stick to the proper way of doing things. “I wouldn’t mind another game, though isn’t he away on business?”

She nodded.  “He hates these as much as I do.”  She snickered.

“So why go to them?”

She smiled.  “So that Jason stays out of trouble.  Could you see what would happen with his temper if someone said the wrong thing?”

Tim was silent a moment.  “Ever worry he’d turn it on you?”  He had seen Jason as Robin, beat a guy until he had passed out once, like he was venting his anger on the poor guy.  Not that the guy didn’t deserve a beating for what he had done to the girl that had run past where Tim had hidden. Only once she had left did Batman step in to stop Robin.  The thought of Jason doing that to someone he cared about though, actually worried him. It wasn’t often, but it had been a terrifying vision.

She shook her head.  “Besides, pretty sure his brother or Bruce would step in before things got that bad.  Just wish he’d take it easy on his little fight club with his friends.” She was scanning the crowd still.  Roy had said he’d be there on time, just had to talk to someone who had called him. And she knew Jason would be coming with Bruce and Dick.  They were going to pick up Barbara first.

Tim glanced at her.  She was watching the crowd scanning it for people she knew.  How she had spoken though, it was clear she really didn’t know how Jason spent nights without her.  He tucked the information away, not wanting to be the one to spoil it for her. That was something that had to come from Jason, not some random kid.

She took a sip of her drink, silver foiling, like his own, she looked like she fit in with the world they were observing.  Every movement she made was deliberate, and smooth, like a dance. Tim caught himself staring and shook his head turning back to the party, filing away details for later. 

Her pale blonde hair was pulled up in delicate braids and a french twist, studded with little silver butterflies, the dress was, tasteful, a fancy teal mermaid gown, fitted perfectly at the bust, and slit up the side so she could move, the clear heels she wore with it were low enough that she wasn’t overwhelmed trying to walk in them.  Though Tim had a feeling she probably had no problem with heels. Her nails were painted in the same shade as her dress, one that was as close to Jason’s eyes as she could get, the effect made her violet eyes darker, almost a storm grey, the shade that he suspected hurricanes looked right before they struck.

She shifted slightly and was soon a good inch shorter, still taller than he was, Tim realized she had slipped her shoes off.  “There, I swear if we could bring people back from the dead… I’d bring back the idiot who invented heels, just so I could kill them thanks.”

That got a stifled laugh from Tim.  “You know men used to wear them.” Tim felt underdressed wearing a stylish dark grey suit with a pale blue shirt and tie standing next to the older teen that was actually taking time to recognize him.  His eyes kept flitting about to see if he could see if anyone was going to cause them trouble, because he had promised his parents he’d behave. Hell he was hoping that she wasn’t talking to him just to cause something.  Though, the way she stood there, made him think she was actually honest about wanting to be there, it threw him off, someone actually taking time to be with him, not that he was complaining, he found he was enjoying her company.

“And women stole the idea from them to look tougher… Now, they’re more likely to just kill you.  I prefer flats, but Aunt June insists a ‘Proper Lady should be able to do everything in heels’.” Mira did an imitation of her aunt’s voice, rolling her eyes.  “I know Batgirl pulls it off, but I’ll pass fighting in heels thanks. Need to pay attention to where a blade tip is not if I’m going to trip because my footwear.”  She grinned at him. “So, you’re a bookworm aren’t you?”

“A little.  I like computers more though.”  The fighting comment had him pause.  “Right, you’re a fencer, isn’t that really hard?”

She nodded, it was public knowledge, hell, her aunt boasted about her skill enough at the parties to make Mira almost think she was a pro at it.  Even though that was the last thing she really wanted to do. “It’s something I’ve been doing since I was little. Mom wanted me in ballet, Dad wanted me to take a martial art, so I compromised.  After all the only difference between a good fencer and a primadonna ballerina is the blade.” She caught he was listening intently. “I was taught ballet moves to strengthen my body even before I picked up a foil or my beloved saber.”  She added.

“Explains how you were so graceful out there when you were dancing with Joshua.  I would have caused a scene if someone kept ignoring your clear signals of not wanting to be there though.”  Tim admitted. “By the time I thought about helping, he was already limping off.”

“So, you caught that, at least I know he’s not going to be ruining anyone else’s evening.  Pretty sure my heel broke his toe.” She kept her voice down though. “I’m just glad it didn’t break, Aunt June would have my head if I broke another pair of heels at one of these functions.”  She bit her lip. “She said I’m only allowed to break three a year. And since she’s the one that insists on five hundred dollar torture devices and pays for them, I guess I should follow her rules.”

Tim snickered at that.  “Serves him right, he’s kind of a jerk.”  Tim kept his voice down too, heaven forbid someone overhear him using a bad word.  

Mira giggled at that.  “Okay, know what?”

He shook his head.  “What?”

“So adopting you as a little brother.”  She stated it as a fact, the kid was helping her pass the time and she was finding she was liking his company.  He was laughing at her jokes, stuff that would have her aunt’s guests horrified hearing them.

“But I already have a family…”

“Not officially silly.”  She draped her arm over his shoulders.  “But if we’re at the same function and someone harasses you, come find me I’ll set them straight.  If I can’t Jay’ll step in.”

He blushed more.  “I don’t need someone to do that.”  Especially her, he didn’t want Mira to make enemies when she was such a good person and doing so much good in Gotham.  While Batman dealt with the bad guys, she was helping victims heal. He knew that half of June’s staff since she had started working for her, were homeless, looking to turn things around.  June got the credit, but he knew that it was Mira’s work. “Besides, you’re the one that gets harassed more often. I’m still sorry I didn’t step in sooner.”

“Tough.”  She smirked at him.  “Besides, would you rather hang out with my little cousins when you’re obviously smarter than what, eleven?  And don’t be sorry about that, you’re smaller than he was, and it would have caused a scene. If I remember your parents, image is important to them right?  Wouldn’t want you to get a reputation as a bad boy.”

Tim shook his head.  “I’m almost eleven, in two months.”  He toed the ground. “You’re right, they would have gotten mad at me, even if I was helping someone.”

“Close enough, you can hang out with my group.  We usually disappear for an hour at these, to chill before going back to pretending we fit in with them.”  She nodded her head to the other people milling about, some dancing, all, seeming oblivious to the two who were chatting at the edge of their domain.  “Would probably impress your parents too. I know Jack and Janet are all about the image.”

“They’re not that bad.”  Tim whispered. “Though wish they’d spend more time with me.”  He added lower. “We won’t do anything bad will we?”

She shook her head.  “Not unless you call a few rounds of Mario kart bad.”

Tim grinned at that.  She was inviting him to hang out with big kids, and they would be playing video games?  Something he really didn’t do at home, at least not games that required more than one person.

“Unless you’re more of a LittleBigPlanet kind of person.”

“I like both, even though they are a bit childish.”

“Okay yep, you’re so part of our group then.”  She took his empty glass, and set hers next to it on a tray as a server passed.  “Because we’ve been stuck on one section of the multiplayer because there’s only been three of us.”  She stretched a little. “And really, a game of puzzles isn’t childish. It’s an educational game, and tests your reasoning skills, just, is presented in a way to attract young gamers so that they don’t feel like gaming is only for adults.”

“Three?”  He quirked a brow and thought on her explanation for the game.  “And alright, I guess you’re right about that, though it was marketed for kids.”

“Hush, or you’re unadopted.”  She flashed a grin to let him know she was joking.  “And Dick gets bored playing so won’t ever join Jay, Roy and I.  Apparently he can’t sit still for longer than three minutes.”

“Roy Harper’s coming too?”  He didn’t have as much information on him, only because after he left as Red Arrow in Star City, he seemed to disappear.  There were a few sightings with the Titans, but even those were rare. The papers seemed to like paying attention to Nightwing, Superboy, the alien Starfire, and KidFlash more.  Tim knew there were other members, though didn’t have as much on them, only because when would he ever get a chance to see them in Gotham?

“He was added to the list personally.  And I took him out yesterday to help him pick a suit that wouldn’t clash with my dress, though he insisted that there be some red in it.  At least the red’s a shade that looks okay with teal.”

“And now you sound like a normal girl.”  Tim grinned as she sputtered a moment at the comment, having had just taken a sip of her drink.

“Hey, take that back.  I’m so not like the other girls here in Gotham, Imma hayseed an’ proud of it.”  She purposely thickened her accent which had Tim laughing loud enough to have some of the adults look their way.

Mira spotted Roy in his black suit with a ruby red shirt.  His hair was that messy slicked back attempt that actually looked cute with him.  Her gauze followed his, spotting the man in a dark suit with an emerald shirt. Mira recognized the older blonde, he had come to Gotham early in the summer, asking her to intern at Queen Consolidated, in the R&R department.

She remembered how pleasant he had been at the meeting, and remembered some of the stories that Roy had told her just a few days ago after he had woken from a nightmare.  He had actually woken her and they had sat in the kitchen talking over hot chocolate and waffles, chasing nightmares away until the crack of dawn.

“I didn’t know June knew Oliver Queen.”  Tim’s comment echoed Mira’s own thought.

“She might have met him because of me.  He came to see if I would intern for him this summer.  Turned both him and Bruce Wayne down actually. Wanted something normal before I started my senior year.”

Tim couldn’t believe what he had heard.  She had turned down both Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises for a job.  Something that would have guaranteed her any job she wanted fresh out of high school.  Looking at her he was trying to figure out if it was the smartest thing she could have done, or the dumbest.

“Hey babe,” Roy managed to make it to them and slipped his arms around her in a friendly hug.  “Okay, that dress, is amazing cowgirl.”

“Not enough fringe.”  She responded returning the hug.  “Roy Harper, I would like you to meet my new friend.  This is Timothy Drake.”

“Please, Tim’s fine.”  Tim held out his hand.

“Tim eh?  Nice to meet you.”  Roy shook his hand.

Tim noted how course his hand was, especially at the fingertips, they were calloused, with a thin groove.  Just what he’d expect from an archer. “Something going on between you and Mr. Queen?”

“Family matters,” Roy responded.  “It’s okay, we’ll behave for June and Mira.”  He grinned. “So, Jay here yet?”

“Not yet.  Though he was coming with Bruce and Dick, you know how long Dick takes to get ready for anything.”

“Can take the boy out of the circus, but can’t stop him from being a diva.”  Roy grinned a little. “Though don’t tell him that okay kid?”

Tim nodded as Mira giggled.  “I promise I won’t Mr. Harper.”

“Roy, it’s just Roy.”

“Tim’s agreed to be our fourth tonight.  We’ll finally get a hundred percent on LittleBigPlanet.”

“Seriously?”  Roy grinned. “Okay, I won’t call you kid anymore.”

Tim shook his head.  “I don’t mind it, you weren’t demeaning with it.”  He yelped as Roy gave him a bear hug. He struggled to get free from the larger boy, causing Mira to giggle.

“Easy on him will ya, don’t want to break him okay.”  She placed her hand on Roy’s arm and he released him. “You okay Tim?”  She actually smoothed out his hair, checking to make sure he was fine.

Tim thought of how his mother sometimes doted on him, this, was more gentle, caring and not in the appearance way.  “I’m fine, thanks.” He couldn’t help the blush though.

Weep not for roads untraveled  
Weep not for paths left alone   
'Cause beyond every bend   
Is a long blinding end   
It's the worst kind of pain   
I've known  
Roads Untraveled - Linkin Park

Oliver had spotted Roy, and watched him make a beeline for the edge of the room.  Seeing the girl that he hoped to get to know better, he relaxed, Roy wouldn’t be able to get into trouble with her right?  At least from what he had noticed since Nightwing had suggested Roy come to Gotham, the more time he spent with the new Robin, and his friends the less episodes he had had.  

Oliver wanted to go to him, but couldn’t seem to move.

“Oliver, I didn’t think that you would be joining us.”  The voice was behind him, June.

“Now, how could I refuse an invitation from you June,” He turned to face her smiling.  “I just wish I wasn’t late,” He added.

“Nonsense, you know the parties never really start until at least ten.  This, is all dressing.” She hugged him. “It’s been too long.”

“You should have stayed in Star my dear.”

“You know how George prefers Gotham.  The danger of it all, and the vigilante ‘isn’t as garish’, his words.”  She rolled her eyes. “Though really both of them are horrible, dragging children into their crusade.  The Bat’s new one, the lad doesn’t even look like he’s out of junior high.” She sipped at the drink she was holding.  “Though the one in Star… No one’s seen his boy for a while, do hope he’s alright.”

“He’s probably dealing with things, never know with those types,” Oliver knew she meant well, hell, he had come close back in  high school of actually dating her, though she had fallen in with George and the two had been inseparable, not for the lack of trying.  He had stayed friends with both of them, and had, as a favor, offered her niece a job when she had asked, noting that Mira was too good at electronics and mechanics to work food service.

Mira had been polite enough declining the offer, something that he would have never thought that he would hear a teen do.  Though a week later Bruce had mentioned that she had declined his offer too, so he wasn’t going to call her an idiot. Helped that she was helping Roy.  At least he looked better than he had before coming to Gotham. He knew that Roy wasn’t acting as a vigilante, in fact he had moved in with Mira, taking her spare room so he wasn’t on the streets.

“Come, I’m sure that Mira would love to say hello to you again.  I still don’t know why the girl turned you down. She also had someone from STARLabs come to offer her a position, she declined it for the same reason, she said she wanted something real to fall back on if she ever gets bored in a kitchen.”  June shook her head. “Girl works harder than anyone I know, my staff begged me to give her a manager’s position after two weeks, and I haven’t regretted it yet.” She was leading him to where the kids were. “Though what she hasn’t used to help some of our new hires, she’s saving for her school books for college.  Says she doesn’t want to burden her dad with the cost of her college. This is despite the fact her mother already has funds for her, more than enough for any college she chooses.” June had been sceptical of being put in charge of the accounts when they had adopted Mira, though with George’s help the funds had grown nicely, Mira really didn’t have to work.  She wasn’t exactly the same bracket, but she would be comfortable enough.

“He’s a detective right?”

“My brother-in-law, yes, he gave up a higher paying job as a Texas Ranger to have more time for Mira.  Even moved away from his brother and sister-in-law hoping that if he failed, she’d be well cared for.” June slipped her arm in Oliver’s.  “Makes me proud of both of them, my sister fought for me to be her godmother, I never thought that I would accept the responsibility.”

“You’re a better person than I June.”  Oliver meant it too. There had been mistakes made, and one of the the biggest was heading towards Gotham’s ‘Crime City Angel’.  Despite the conversation earlier, he could see the way Roy was holding himself, he was calmer around the girl. Hell, he had noticed that Robin had been calmer whenever he was brought along with Batman.

Mira reached out for Roy’s hand as they came closer, and Oliver caught him gripping her hand as well, if it was to stay focused or not, he couldn’t say.  Though it was obvious that Roy was grateful she had.

“Mira, I’m sure you remember-” June started before Mira nodded interrupting.

“Mr. Queen, nice to see you again.”  She was glad that Roy had grabbed her left hand.  There were things she wanted to say to Oliver, things she had learned from Roy’s screaming in his nightmares, but she held them back.  “Glad to see you shaved off the goatee, you look better without it.” She kept her tone polite at least, though it was clear she was keeping things back.

Oliver cracked a grin at her, though it didn’t hit his eyes.  “Yeah, well seems women hate it.” He scratched his bare chin with his free hand.  “Dinah told me it was her or it.” Oliver was actually impressed at how well she was playing the game.  

“Is she here?”  This was from Roy.  Words that he was shocked hearing honestly, he thought that Roy would stay silent.  To be honest he wasn’t sure what to think about the news that Roy had given him.

Mira knew that Roy had been a vigilante, hell, Oliver wasn’t sure if he still was, so far he had been playing nice in Batman’s city.  So maybe he was taking a break for a bit.

“No, she had something to do sadly.  Hey Roy.” Oliver turned to face him, holding out his hand as a peace offering.  

Roy didn’t let go of Mira’s hand.  “Oliver,” He responded, showing that he was going to behave at least for Mira’s sake.  Oliver let his hand fall. “What I said earlier still stands.” He tightened his grip on Mira’s hand to remind himself that he wasn’t alone in this.  Everyone else may have backed off, but Dick had been right in having him come to Gotham. Even if Mira hadn’t been what he had in mind, Mira heard the whole story, and had still wanted him around.

Mira saw Tim’s parents moving up to them and let go of Roy’s hand, after a gentle squeeze, they’d be the perfect distraction.  “Mr Drake, Mrs Drake, I hope you won’t mind me borrowing your son for a bit. My friends and I have a problem and we’re hoping he can help with it.  I promise we’ll have him back in here by ten o’clock.” She stepped past Oliver as she spoke, knowing that Roy would behave, he had promised as much tonight, if only for her aunt.  

Jack looked at the young woman who smiled brightly at him.  Then over to his son. Ten was later than they were planning on having him stay, the nanny would be there to get him at eight so he could finish his homework.

“Please can I stay longer?”  Tim asked.

“You have school tomorrow,” Janet thought a moment, the girl had been talking with Mr. Queen though.  “We’ll call for her to pick you up at nine, is that alright?”

Tim looked at Mira.  It would still mean he’d be up later than his bedtime, not that he was planning on going to bed at nine thirty.  He never rolled into bed before one, which was why he slept in so late on the weekends.

“I will personally take responsibility for him,” She promised.  “I will admit I have grown fond of him in the short time we’ve talked.  It’s been like having a little brother around.” She placed her hand on Tim’s back as she spoke.  “And pretty sure tomorrow school starts late anyway, district wide meeting. I know our classes at the high school were pushed back at least an hour.”

“Alright ten o’clock, but you better be at the doors when your nanny arrives.”

“I will make sure of it thank you.”  Mira gave one of her patented ‘I can do no wrong’ smiles.  “As I said, I will take responsibility for him.”

“Thank you.”  Tim gave his parents both hugs.  

“We’ll be counting on you to keep your promise miss Greason.”

“He’ll be safe, we won’t leave the property.”  Which was true, they would be going to the guest house, which was on the border of the property, far enough that they wouldn’t be bothered, but still close enough to walk in ten minutes.

“Now that that’s settled, mind if I steel Mira for a bit?  I promise won’t be long.” Roy asked, looking at Tim, not at the adults.  “I would love at least one dance with the angel before Jason steals her for the night.”  He was craving a fix, something that Mira was making sure he didn’t have, though the distraction would be nice, at least until they could get outside and away from Oliver.

"Only if I can have one too.”  Tim asked.

Mira grinned at both of them.  “Well, I would love to stay and chat Mr. Queen, but looks like my dance card is filling up.”  She slipped her shoes back on, holding out her hand she allowed Roy to escort her out to the floor, nodding to Tim that she would save him a dance.

Give up your heart left broken  
And let that mistake pass on   
'Cause the love that you lost   
Wasn't worth what it cost   
And in time you'll be glad it's gone

Mira was in the middle of her dance with Tim when there was a light tap on the boy’s shoulder.  “Mind if I cut in?” Jason’s voice startled her a moment and she smiled at him, looking up from her dance partner, who was looking down, to make sure he didn’t step on her dress, or feet.

“You’re late.”  

“I know I’m sorry.”  He looked at Tim.

“I’m two left feet anyway.”  Tim was glad he had gotten a little time in with her at least, the song had been a formal waltz, and she had been carefully teaching him, both of them staying to the edge of the floor so that they wouldn’t bump into expert dancers.  “Thank you for the dance Mira.”

“No, thank you Tim, we’ll have to do it again soon,” She leaned down giving him a kiss to the cheek.  “I mean it thanks.”

Mira caught a glimpse of Dick, with Barbara on his arm, moving into the floor.  While Jason’s shirt with his suit was blue as well, it was a deep ocean shade with green undertones, while Dick’s was as bright as the summer sky.  Barbara was dressed in a black dress, unlike Mira’s something off the rack, though the redhead made it look like it fit in perfectly with all the designer gowns.  Mira envied her actually, June loved dressing her up and usually went over the top. Of course Mira could always say no, but she hated the sad look June gave if she did.  A few times she wondered if that was why her mother had left all those years ago to be with her father, the way that her aunt needed control.

She shoved the idea back as Jason took her hand in his.  She noted Tim had stepped back, moving to Roy’s side as Jason lifted his arm. Mira twirled into Jason as he pulled her closer, she stopped, her body pressed against his and he leaned in kissing her neck lightly.  

“You look amazing.”  

“So do you, guess we both clean up well.”  She countered slipping her arms over his shoulders as his moved around her waist.

“So who was the kid?”

“Timothy Drake, the kid’s been to quite a few of these, I invited him to hang out with us for a bit, thought he could use some friends I’ve never seen him interact with anyone else.”  She replied noting how he was slightly limping as they danced. “You’re hurt.”

“Small sprain, I wasn’t going to ruin the night by not dancing with you at least once Mira.”  He chuckled though. “Thought he looked familiar, and should I worry you collect strays.”

“Oh please, you, Roy, and Steph aren’t strays.”  She giggled as he twirled her. “If anything you’re what keep me here in Gotham.  Without you guys, I might have headed back to the ranch when Dad suggested moving out this year.  Even though he still wants me close.” She rested her head on his shoulder again. “So you guys are stuck with me.”

“Good, I would hate losing you.”  He admitted just as the song ended.

“Think you can walk to the guest house?”  She asked softly. “Told Tim we’d pass some of the time playing games.  And have a feeling we should get Roy out of here before his patience snaps.  I don’t think we need to see that.” She nodded to where Oliver was dancing with her aunt.  Though the sight just past them had her smile. “Is that Bruce? Who’s he with?”

“Diana Prince, an old friend of his.  She’s amazing.” He grinned. “Would you like to meet her?”

Diana was beautiful her dark hair loose, and the deep blue gown she wore seemed to be especially made for her.  If anything she was a goddess in the flesh. “I, I wouldn’t mind it,” She agreed, “Though let’s get Roy out of here first.”

Jason nodded.  “Sounds like a plan.”  He brushed the hair from her face.  Mira’s hand touched his gently.

“We’re not moving you know.”  She grinned a little at him.

“I know.”  He leaned in for another kiss.  “Though, we probably should get Roy out of here shouldn’t we?”

“He has a key to the guest house.”  She let him lead her into another dance closing her eyes resting her head on his shoulder.  

“Take it stressful today?”

She nodded slightly.  “Maybe we should go to the guest house, I could stand to get out of these damned shoes.”

Jason chuckled again as he nodded, escorting her to where Tim and Roy were waiting.  His free hand went to his pocket, he had a gift for Mira, something that Alfred had actually helped him pick out for her.  The local artisan that made it had done a wonderful job, each metal branch woven together like they had grown that way, sitting in the box it almost looked like a nest, something that he knew Roy would joke about when they were alone.  


	10. the missing girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Renee look over the files for the missing girls, trying to find connections that don't include his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write... Basicially because gah, so much going on in the real world right now. Though hopefully that will start getting better. And hopefully my home life will be improving as well. 
> 
> Oh and the crayon thing... I totally stole that from an RE game I used to play in as STARS era Chris. He threatened to fill out his paperwork with crayons because everyone was being grumpy in the chat and I may have been a little tipsy on some yummy wine. I just love the idea of the threat okay XD
> 
> Nick.

Across town Hank pinched the bridge of his nose leaning back in his chair.  The paperwork he had just caught up with was thankfully keeping him away from the apartment for the night.  Anna would be complaining about not going to his sister-in-law’s party. As much as he wanted to go, he also wanted to make sure his daughter could enjoy the night in peace.  

Cover me   
When I walk alone   
Cover me   
When my stance it stumbles homes   
Cover me   
We'll trip on through the sands of time  
Cover Me - Candlebox

“Thought that you had left already.”  Montoya sipped her coffee as she tossed her jacket over the back of her chair.  Sinking into it she looked at the stack of paperwork she had gotten stuck with. “Guess I’m not the only one without plans on a saturday night.”

“Huh?  Oh, June’s party?  Nope, that’s her thing, besides would have had to bring my girlfriend, and it’s being thrown for Mira.  I would rather keep those two apart as long as I can.” He caught her chuckle as she set down her cup. “And here I thought you would have slipped away with that hot red-head of yours?”  

“Not until later.” She gave a small smirk.  “You know you’re one of the only ones cool about that?”

"Not my place to question it, an’ reckon you get enough hell from others.  I’m just the new guy.” Hank grinned a little at her. “Besides, she makes you smile everyone needs that.”

“Keep it up you’re going to make me blush Hank.”  She snickered as she reached for the stack on her desk.  “And next time he’s so doing all the paperwork.”

“Hank, these are the files you wanted, though not sure why you want them.”  He was relieved to get rid of the stack though. “Because really they find out you’re poking into things, you know Gordon’s going to get an earful.”

“That’s why you’re not saying a word right Davis?  Besides, he’ll come at me about it don’t worry I’ll make sure you’re not implicated.”  He grinned at Montoya. “You say that every time. Remember two weeks ago when he brought in the crayons to threaten to do the paperwork in if he got stuck with it?”

And cover me   
Cause I've been branded   
I've lost my mind   
Lost my mind   
But you'll cover me yeah   
Give me shelter from the storm

Davis walked off letting the two detectives talk.  Hank watched him a moment before he looked through the files, starting to organize them in a way that made sense to him.  He reached into his desk for the reports on the missing girls as well. While many of the others liked keeping things on the computers, Hank was old school.  He needed a physical paper copy that he could flip through, thus the folders that had taken over his drawer. The one case that he was working on his time. He wasn’t going to let these girls stories be buried.  

“I melted the crayons he brought in for that reason.  Didn’t you see the wax puddle on his desk last week?” Renee looked at the files as he spread them out on his desk.  “Wait aren’t those Anna’s clients?” She knew that he and Anna were having issues, one of them being Hank’s adopted daughter.  She also knew it had been the hardest thing for Hank to have his daughter move in with his sister-in-law, though, now looking at the files, she understood why.  He had to be keeping Anna close to figure out what her game plan was, and keeping his daughter out of her warpath. 

Wasn’t the way she would have done it, but with Mira dating Bruce Wayne’s youngest son, it was giving them a place out of sight of the paparazzi, something she wished Wayne had thought of when Grayson had been dating Gordon’s daughter.

“I was wondering about that.  Took them three hours to scrape it off.”  Hank chuckled reaching over to the soda bottle that was sitting on his desk.  “You tell her about this and I swear I’m going to stop covering for you when you need to slip away.”  The unnatural orange drink was his vice, and he knew his daughter was trying to get him to cut back on his caffeine intake.  Hypocritical if you asked him, since she worked in a coffee shop.

“Right, you say that every time.  Pretty sure you just have a soft spot for women Hank.”  

“Only ones that I care about like family.  And Anna might not be on that list soon.” He set the files of the girls on the files of the person that had employed them.  All of the jobs that had been offered had been legal, ranging from house cleaning to secretarial work, nothing had been sketchy.  “And honestly that list isn’t that long.”

She smiled.  He treated her like a sister, and not in the babying way.  She was an equal, though he did step in if he saw she needed help or if someone was being a complete ass, always asking before hand to see if she wanted the help.  It was one of the reasons why she didn’t mind him as back up. She had watched him, and noticed that he did the same thing to other cops, always making it clear he was assisting, not taking over the scene.  Made him a lot more friends in the force than enemies. Got to the point if he showed up, if there were victims that were terrified, they’d send him to calm them down and ask questions. He had a way of just putting people at ease.

“So looking for a connection?”  She reached for a file. “I’m just waiting for lab results anyway if you want help.”  She lied, but the reports wouldn’t take that long to do, she had most of it typed out anyway she just needed to add some details, and hit print and send.  

“This is an off the books case you know.”  Hank watched her, though didn’t stop her at all, if she wanted to take a look he’d let her.  He just wouldn’t let her go with him when he went to question suspects. She had a partner, and a lover that he was pretty sure could kick his ass.  Hank didn’t really want to find out how hard Kate could hit. 

She nodded.  “And really doubt that Gordon would bitch if we turned it on the books honestly.  Though I know the reason, let’s not alert the DA’s office yet that your investigating one of their own.”

"And this is why I always thought you were the smarter one out of you and your partner.”  He put the cap of his soda back on and set it to the side where it wouldn’t get knocked over.

“Watch it Greason, I might actually start liking you.”  The grin she flashed was warm. Hank was easy to get along with and despite being newer to Gotham, he cared about the people of the city.  She had watched him work, he had a way with people that just put them at ease, almost like he was an old friend from the get go. 

She knew she would hate to see the day that whatever he had, didn’t work.  And she secretly hoped that that day would never come. Gotham needed good people.

“Heaven forbid that.  Someone takin’ a shinin’ to this big dumb ol’ Texan.”  Hank thickened his accent for the laugh before taking another sip of his soda as if he was taking a swig from a booze bottle, he even gave a grimace as if it burned, though in reality it was just flat.

The laughs filled the empty bullpen as they set to work.  “Only a few people think you’re dumb. And only because you do tend to forget here, we’re a bit more outnumbered and outgunned.”

“And I refuse to take a partner, after the initial year of working with this department.  I know, it’ll bite me in the ass one of these days.” Hank had his reasons for it. One, a stark reminder sitting on his desk of his old partner in Texas.  Two years ago, he had been found murdered in his apartment, the word HAAS was written in his hand and blood nearby. 

That detail, Hank was still trying to figure out the meaning of.  He knew it was something that he was supposed to know, but couldn’t make heads or tails of.  And he had kept it from Mira, he knew how much that she loved her ‘uncle’. She knew he had died, but not the circumstances of it.  

Over me   
You fade into the night   
Over me   
You melt into the light   
Over me   
You will fear the things I need   
Over me   
You will feel the hate I breed

He turned back to the files, all the girls were pale, bookish types, though one of them, according to her parents, was some sort of internet celebrity, for playing games.  Hank thought about some of the games that Mira and her friends played, most of them were cute little games, nothing that he could think others would watch people play.

“I have no idea where to start on this honestly.”  He admitted. None of the people on his list, really had criminal pasts.  Hell the worst of the bunch just had a few DUIs where the only damage had been done to a sports car and a locked gate.  

The picture of a blonde girl stared back at him with bright green eyes, smiling for the candid shot.  She was in PJ’s, the photo taken at a slumber party. 

“Lighten her hair some and she would almost look like-”

Hank nodded.  “Like Mir.” He finished.  “I know, most of the girls have been blondes.  And yes, I did think some of the nut jobs you have here.  Something I’m still trying to get used to, we didn’t have that in Texas.”

“And?”  She cast a glance over to him.  He had done his homework. Though she didn’t blame him.  Mira was all he had left of his wife, even if she was adopted, Renee knew that Hank loved her as if she was his own.

“MO’s wrong, not to mention these girls are all a little old don’t you think?  There’s also more cases, all over the world.” He sighed. “Not to mention the girls have been found in the clothes they were taken in.  Doesn’t he prefer dressing them like a storybook character?”

She nodded a little relieved.  Him dealing with any of the more colorful ‘nut jobs’ as he put it, without backup actually worried her.  Though some of them had been a bit too quiet lately. Something had to be in the works. “So let me guess checking contacts elsewhere?”

“Yeah, and the same MO, the girls are gone twenty hours and returned with no memory of what happened or where they were for the last day.  So like me, Interpol has nothing to go on.” He flipped the picture over. “Last one here in Gotham though, was the week that Mira was camping with her friends.  Not sure if I should thank Mr. Wayne for getting her out of the city for the week.” He sighed a little. 

“And now she’s at her aunt’s.  How many people are at that party?”

“About a hundred, maybe more I can never remember how many people my sister-in-law invites to those things.  Though knowing Mira, she’ll probably slip away at some point for fresh air. They’re really not her thing.” He laughed.  “First one we took her to when her mother was alive, she was only eight, we found her once we realized she had slipped away, curled up in a stable on the grounds that June had rented for the event, asleep with some of the land owners sheep dogs keeping watch over her.”  He smiled at the memory. June had been furious that the little girl had ruined her dress running out to play with the animals. Though since then she had made sure there was a room prepared for Mira to disappear to when she was done with pretending around everyone.

“Take it she goes to those to keep her aunt happy?”

“You’ve met June,” He glanced over at her.  “You really think that it’s a good idea to get on her bad side?”

She was silent a moment and laughed.  “You know she’s harmless, but you have a point.”  She chuckled putting the file she was looking at. “Though would rather deal with her cross than Anna when she knows about this.”  

“Oh I know, I’ll probably be lucky if Gordon can keep me on as a beat cop after this.”  He stretched. 

“Oh please, you’re a great cop, they’ll just end up having to go through the DA’s office with a fine tooth comb.  Wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened. Should have seen after Dent’s accident.”

Hank thought a moment.  “Right, the one that’s Two-face now.  You know I almost miss when the worst I had to deal with were Cartel pushing drugs over the border.”

“You could have moved to National City or Starling you know.”

“I wanted the thrill of adventure still, and really, was a little interested in trying to figure out who the Bat was… Though after he and his sidekick saved my little girl, I’m okay with letting them keep their identities secret, as long as they keep to that no-kill rule of theirs.”


	11. better entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira 'babysits' Tim while the boys go off to check on why the Gala went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been up sooner, but yeah the last week even though I haven't been working... I haven't really felt like writing either.
> 
> Been too worried about my car, which died on me last thursday, but looks like I might actually be able to get him repaired. So I might have Deathtrap back YAY.... 
> 
> Because I've been going stir crazy. And well I was spoiled (Damn tumblr) on the current timeline for DC... And I'm putting this here now. NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT HAPPENING IN THIS AU! 
> 
> And now that that's said and done. On with the show? I have at least 1 more gala chapter planned, though may make it two. Because damn it I want Cop Dads to have some action making sure their baby girls are okay. Not to mention ooh introing the baddie... 
> 
> Who... I'm still trying to flesh out in my notes, I mean trying to make someone who is a real threat.... LITTLE hard when DC already has a bunch of them to choose from. And I'm rambling now, so yeah... posting this and seeing about making breakfast so I can think straight and make calls.

The small guest house was tucked in a stand of trees, hidden from the main house, though you could still hear the party from it.  The three teens and Tim Drake had taken over the couches and chairs in the living room. Mira had taken off her heels, tossing them near the door for now.

“This is so cool.”  Tim was looking around the small area, it was cozy, but felt full of life, more so with the tabel holding two unfinished projects that looked to be made from spare parts of household appliances, a guitar sat near the windowsill seat, and the large TV that took up a wall was hooked up to three gaming systems, with a device to switch between them as wanted.

Mira smiled.  “Thanks Tim. Roy and I are challenging ourselves with making battlebots.”  She bit her lip a moment. “So, who wants coffee?” 

Jason chuckled looking at his girlfriend.  “You know you’re as bad as Bruce… Maybe worse?”

She gave a questioning look as Roy moved to put their creations in boxes to get them out of the way.

“Collecting strays and loaners.”  He nodded to Roy, Tim then himself.  She laughed as she noted everyone wanted coffee and headed to the kitchen.

“Well you know what one of the nicknames I’ve picked up in Crime Alley is right?”  She called over the kitchen counter as she pulled a ceramic jar from the fridge and pulled a coffee grinder from the shelf above the counter.

“Yeah, there’s a few of them, and I know you keep saying you’re no saint.”  He chuckled as she blushed. “It’s cute, and really I know all you do is listen to them.  Still surprised you don’t want to go into a career of being a therapist or something.”

“One, too much book work and not that creative.  Besides, pretty sure you and dad want me staying as far from Arkham as possible.  And pretty sure I’d be someone they’d want in there.” She handed out the drinks. “And two, that would mean giving up my machines.  Like hell.” She gave a serious look at that. “I like tinkering and I’m good at it. Though need to make drones a little quieter… I almost was able to get a clear picture of Batman and Robin two nights ago… But Robin took it out with one of those bat shaped throwing stars they use.”  She pouted.

“You look for them too?”  Tim grinned. “Though I think Mom and Dad would ground me for life if they knew I snuck out to try to get pictures.”

That had both Jason and Roy look at each other a moment, the look ignored by the other two.

Jason hadn’t really meant to take out Mira’s drone, but it was better that he did before it had followed them, the scene that they had come across hadn’t been something he wanted her to see, and he had known it was hers, having had seen it earlier in the day. Though knowing about another innocent tail, that bothered him.

“Oh, I hope you’re not going into crime alley alone,” Mira looked at him.  “There are monsters there.”

“I haven’t gone that far.  Only started going out,” He toyed with his cup a moment before sipping at it.  “Oh, this is really good.”

“Aunt June has a special roaster she uses, seriously there’s no other taste like it in Gotham, and the only other place you can get a similar taste is Hawaii.  It’s eighty percent Kona blend, and ten each of Columbian and Sumatran roasts.” She grinned a little. “Perks of running the cafe for her this summer, I don’t have to buy coffee beans at the store.”  She held her cup in both hands watching the others.

“If you think her coffee’s good kid, you should try her cooking.  Seriously she’s a domestic goddess.” Roy smirked.

“Would be if I liked cleaning.  Screw that.” She grinned. 

“That’s okay if he moves into the apartment when we’re in college, we’ll make Roy clean up.”  Jason chuckled a little. 

“Ugh, I’m not moving in with you then.”  He slouched into the couch.

Tim chuckled a little.  Mira set her cup down, and walked over picking up Lucifer.  “We still have a little bit before we need to make another appearance.  And, we get there wouldn’t mind three more dances.” She sat on the bench near the window toying with the strings a moment before she started seriously playing.  

“Three… Even me?”  Tim pointed to himself.  “I…”

“You did great before.  Or am I the first girl you’ve danced with?”

“Yeah, but, only in classes.”  He looked at his drink. “And I’m not very good.”

“Then we’ll do a slow waltz, unless you want to back out.  Just thought it would make your parents have something to gloat about for a bit.  And it’s not fair that one of the cutest boys there was practically ignored by everyone.  That injustice couldn’t be left that way.”

Tim blushed more and Roy actually chuckled.  

“No ideas kid, she’s my girlfriend.”  Jason warned lightly, the words having no threat to them though.

Mira shot him a look.  “Really, you’re playing that card Jay?”  She shook her head. 

“Thought you liked it when I got possessive.”  He listened to the music a moment. “That the new one you’ve been toying with?”

She shook her head.  “Not really, just a really old song, Older than our parents actually.”  She smiled. “I haven’t finished translating the words though, it’s in German and unfortunately my pronunciation is horrible.”

‘It sounds nice.”  Tim said softly.

Jason and Roy agreed.  “And it didn’t sound that bad if it’s the one that you were singing the last few days under your breath.”  Roy set his cup down on the table. 

“You’re just saying that because you’re tone deaf techboy.”  

“Ow, really, you wound me Mir.”  He put his hand to his heart at that.  

Tim laughed at their actions, the three of them were so relaxed it was different from back in the ballroom.  This wasn’t acting, whatever masks they had been using had fallen.

Mira switched up the song, this time something with a little softer.  It was a little depressing, but it was something that she liked lately.

“With blood-shot eyes, I watch you sleeping   
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading   
Would she hear me, if I call her name?   
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?”  She sang softly.

Jason leaning back against the couch listening.  Tim held his cup in both hands watching her.

“Really, Bullet for my Valentine?”  Roy smirked.

She nodded.  “Doesn’t help you got it stuck in my head the other day playing it while working on that gadget you were working on.”  She smirked a little.

“You have a really good voice.”  Tim whispered softly.

“Thank you.”  She blushed a little.  “Though it’s really not fitting for the evening.”  She reached over for her coffee, slipping the black guitar off her lap.  “Dad taught me when I was little to play guitar.”

“Pretty sure you’re better than he is now.”  Jason grinned. “And I like the song,” He added.  It may not fit the mood of the party inside, but he knew the song, and there were times where he felt it fit him.  Though hearing that Roy was the one that got it stuck in her head amused him. He thought for sure the older teen would listen to more of the bubblegum pop crap that Dick would listen to.

There's always something different going wrong   
The path I walk is in the wrong direction   
There's always someone fucking hanging on   
Can anybody help me make things better?

Roy was chatting with Tim as the four walked back to the main house.  Mira was wearing Jason’s jacket and noticed Roy and Jay both had stopped a moment.  She realized that the music from the ballroom wasn’t playing.

“Mira, maybe you should take Tim back to the guest house for right now.”  Roy suggested.

Tim moved back with her.  “What about my parents?” He asked.  “Shouldn’t we help them?”

Roy nodded.  “It’ll be okay, I’m sure that June and your parents would want you safe.”  He gave Jason a glance, not sure if Jason had told her about him yet.

“I’ll make sure they get there safe, you be careful Roy.”  Jason had a feeling that Roy had weapons stashed somewhere around the property.  Though his hand did reach for one of the batarangs in his pocket along with a smoke bomb.  Wasn’t a lot but once he had Mira safely in her place he’d see about joining the others.

Mira slipped her arm over Tim’s shoulders.  “Roy will be okay, and we’ll find everyone safe afterwards okay, come on.”  She noted how tense Jason was. 

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me   
Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home   
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me   
Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home

Jason had kept close to them as they got to the small house.  “Mira, you and Tim stay in the central room here, and stay low okay?  I’m going to check the windows and the back door.”

“Tim, I have cards, we can spread out the horse blanket on the couch, I have some candles too, would draw less attention than a light that okay?”

“Yeah,” He knew what she was trying to do and appreciated it actually.  Keeping his mind off things would be a good thing, though keeping him from watching the action seemed a little harsh.  Watching her though, he realised, she knew that Jason was into something along with Roy. If she didn’t know what they were really into, she knew they had enemies.

Keeping him occupied was doing the same for her.  

She snagged the blanket, putting it on the floor behind the couch, knowing there was a spot between it and the table that separated the living room from the kitchen, that couldn’t be seen from the windows.  Roy had moved the couch there, telling her to hide there or in his room if he ever told her to. 

The candles came from the coffee table, the two of them finishing getting things ready before Jason had returned, with a red bag over his shoulder.  “Okay, the two of you should be safe, I’m going to go try to see if I can help alright?”

Mira pulled Jason close a moment.  “Jay, you better come back okay. I don’t care if you have a black eye just be careful.  I know Roy can take care of himself, but would suck to lose the cuter of Wayne’s sons.” She kissed him deeply.  

Jason gave her a small grin.  “I’ll be careful, and been here enough times to know where to lay low.  Beesides, pretty sure by the time I get there, Batman and Robin will have it dealt with.”

“Or Gordon will be here with all the cops, including Dad.”  She nodded.  

Once he had left, she sank down on the blanket biting her lip a moment.  

“I’m sure everyone’s okay, but… thank you for you know, babysitting me even though I don’t need one.”

Tim’s words had her look up at him.  She gave a weak smile. “Yeah, well I couldn’t let you rush in there.  I promised your parents I would take care of you Tim. I don’t break promises unless their stupid ones to Dad, like going to bed on time.”  

That had him chuckle a little.  “So, what should we play?” He held up the cards she had tossed to the blanket alongside the candles.

“Poker okay?  WIthout betting.  Pretty sure your mother would have my head if I taught a kid how to gamble.”

“I already know how, secret between me and my nanny.”  He grinned as he dealt out the cards, at least it was something to do.  Even though he really wanted to be in the main house to see what happened.  Green Arrow, Batman, Wonder Woman, Nightwing and Batgirl were inside, and Red Arrow and Robin were about to join them.  He thought it was cute that she was in the dark about that too. It wasn’t his place to tell her. Robin and Batman probably had a reason to keep her in the dark, even though her comment about Roy...

“Why did you say Roy could take care of himself and Jason couldn’t?”

She shifted cards around in her hand a moment.  “He’s the kid of a cop, like me. We’re a little tougher than most kids.  Though I’m sure Military kids have us beat. Don't worry if thing's get bad, my room has a panic room.  Roy insisted I take that room.  You go there, I'll hold them off as long as I can."  She nodded to the couch and he saw a... sword?  

Tim had to think back, she was a fencer, though really, he wasn't sure how a blade would fair against a gun.  The way she held herself though, even though she was relaxed, she was still tense.  Maybe the two had let on more than they wanted.  “Oh? Why’s that?  And is that a real sword?"

“Protective parents, when it comes to cops.  Well at least in my dad’s case, he would drop everything to protect me.  Which is why I’m sure we’ll be safe. I may have some hero worship, after all who doesn’t here in Gotham, but my real hero is my dad and his brothers and sisters in blue.  Batman and Robin come in second, even if they saved my life once.”  She nodded in reply about the blade.  

“Oh, right, someone tried breaking into your apartment didn’t they?  Sorry, I may be a bit of a stalker when it comes to the costumes in town.  Batman’s crew, Batwoman, and the rogues… for different reasons.” He admitted.  

She smiled again.  “It’s like living in a real life comic… more dangerous, but even though I miss Texas, I wouldn’t go back for too long, even living in a border town seems dull in comparison.”  She took another card and frowned when she saw twelve face up. The cards in her hand were horrible.

The moments died, I hear no screaming   
The visions left inside me are slowly fading   
Would she hear me, if I call her name?   
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

Roy spotted Jason before the guards did.  Pulling him behind some bushes he motioned for the younger teen to be quiet, pointing up to the roof.  

Jason counted four, heavily armed.  Which would explain why there was still a situation, had to be at least a hundred guests, and other than Diana, everyone else was just a normal human.  “Got your gear by the way.” He handed over the bag. 

“Thanks, they okay?”  He asked.

Jason nodded.  He scanned the windows of the ballroom, scanning for their mentors, and Diana, DIck or Babs.  Spotting Dick and Babs, both with Jack and Janet, he looked for June, who was with Oliver, the blonde man was keeping her behind him.  Bruce and Diana were absent at the moment, but looked like things were calm, even though everyone was seated on the floor. 

The man in charge wasn’t someone he recognized.  Casting a glance he saw Roy didn’t either.

“Must be new, and an idiot, your town has a small army.”

Jason gave a smirk.  “And almost all of them are in there.  We should try to make it a little easier, pretty sure if Mir doesn’t hear sirens soon she’s making the call.”

“Should take out the high advantage, I haven’t seen ground scouts though.  Either they’re confidant or the property has more sentries.”

Jason pressed his back against the large oak they were hiding behind.  If he was Dick, he probably would have already been up in the tree, but Jason still wasn’t that stealthy when climbing.  Watching the area behind the tree he tried to spot any movement. “Since they haven’t shot at us yet, must not have night vision.”

“Thought that too.”  Roy had the bow that Jay had brought ready.  He didn’t have his armor, but two bags would have been weird to carry and well, he had told Mira, the kid was still innocent.

“Have any gear?”

“Inside, I’ve been here enough times with Mira I have some stashes scattered about, not much, but we get to the second floor I should be able to have enough for distractions.”  

“Why do I bother asking?”  Roy grinned. “Forgot he did a better job of protecting you two.”

“You know he’s in there too.”

“Yeah, and half tempted to let him save himself, but saw he’s with June.”  

“Let me guess, she’s like that grandmother you like going to see right?”  Jason slipped his ear bud into his ear, watching Roy do the same as the older teen nodded.  

“Which is why anyone hurts her I want dibs.”

“Red Arrow, Robin where are you two?”  Batman’s voice came over the line.

“Nice to know you’re safe B.”  Jason commented. “We’re outside the ballroom.  Mira has Tim with her, they should be safe.”

“We’re on the other side of the building.  Stay where you are for now.”


	12. The Prototype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira's creator finds where she was hidden. And her half brother is a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay putting the warning here. Jarreth is a perv, but the one scene in this is as far as he'll go with his half sister because ugh, incest isn't a kink of mine thanks. I have a few, but if there's blood relation ugh no.
> 
> Now to finish up the behind the scenes of this chapter because yeah want to show what's going on in two other locations at the exact same time which is why this probably reads a little weird (Might help half of it was written while only partially awake.)

Jarreth looked at his grandfather.  The man had insisted that he dress nicely, the suit was a soft blue, that almost paled him out more.  His long hair was pulled back, and for humor sake more than fashion, Jarreth had tied a black ribbon in his hair.  Back home in the castle the staff had called him a vampire, here in the Americas, he’d play the role.

“Are you sure about this Grandfather?  This woman has insisted she has followed her end of the deal.”  He ran his tongue over his teeth as he waited for the older man to respond.  “We aren’t even sure if the prototype is here in Gotham. And Luthor doesn’t have it.  Our traitorous mother only gave Cadmus the equipment for a clone, none of the specimens.”

“That’s because she didn’t want him getting his hands on you or her.”  Edgar smiled at the fifteen year old. “Which was smart on her part. He would have tried to mix the blood with Kryptonian, you, my dear grandson, are much stronger than that ilk.”  

“Yet you are still in the shadows.”  Jarreth frowned a moment. “When will we take over.”

“When we get your sister.  There were two races in the ship after all, you, my beautiful warrior, and a prisoner that warranted brute force to keep locked up.  She was taken before we could find out why. And it’s been far too long, I’m aging, and I don’t have the patience to keep searching.”  He straightened Jarreth’s tie. “Though, when I give the signal, have as much fun as you want.”

Jarreth gave a wicked grin.  This little outing was going to be a lot more fun than just running tests on a girl here or there.  “A full bloodbath?”

“If it draws out the prototype than yes.  Enjoy yourself my perfect little prince.” 

“Then, tonight might actually be a little fun.  Do you really want to let everyone know your goal though?  Or am I doing this from the shadows.”

“That hand is not quite ready, besides, when are fully ready to play it, you will have to be a little more gentle.”

Jarreth frowned at that.  “But they are weak. Even you are, why should I cater to them.  Even you agree that this world needs a strong fist to control it.”  He sighed. “I’ll behave for now.” The only reason he wouldn’t attack Grandfather was because he couldn’t.  The man was blood and he couldn’t hurt blood. Besides, he let Jarreth get away with murder. There were bodies all over Europe that were his doing, of course Jarreth was always careful not to get caught.  

And he was good at it, sometimes, Grandfather would set him on certain targets, people that even most assassins for hire wouldn’t touch.  People who wouldn’t suspect a child to be dangerous. Those were always the most fun for him to play with.

“Tonight though, you’ll be known to the world as my grandson.”  Edgar smoothed out the front of his vest. “Come, you and the soldiers need to prepare.”

“So you are insisting on keepers?”

“Only to keep the damage within the building.  Unless our prey disappears. Then you’re to go hunting.”

“Hope she’s better than the last hunt.  I know, no killing her. But does she have to know that?”

Edgar shook his head.  “No, she doesn’t.”

I must've dreamed a thousand dreams   
Been haunted by a million screams   
But I can hear the marching feet   
They're moving into the street.

Edgar gave the signal, he nodded to the soldiers, letting them deal with anyone inside. Jarreth had seen his target leave before.  Shouldn’t be hard to find her.

“Hey what the…” A dark haired woman caused him to stop as he bolted through the building.  Something about her made him feel threatened. Like she was dangerous. 

“Out of my way woman.  You are not my target.”  He growled as he swiped at her face.

She twisted out of the way without thinking, reaching for her whip… remembering she had left it at the cave, though her free hand did go up, his hand meeting her bracer.  He bounced back shaking his hand a moment.

“I don’t know who you are, but you’re not going to hurt anyone here.”  She said, only to have her attention drawn hearing gunshots from the ballroom.  She kept her eyes on him. 

“Doubt that you will stop me.”  His eyes flashed darkly as he took a step back, trying to figure out exactly what she was.  He was trying to remember all the information on the city. There weren’t strong metas in the city, at least from the files that the network had given Grandfather.  At least not on the side of the local vigilante… “Does the local costume know you’re here? Heard he doesn’t like non-humans.”

Diana didn’t respond to his comment as he charged forward again, this time tackling her into a bookcase causing many of the books to rain down on them.

Now did you read the news today   
They say the danger's gone away   
But I can see the fire's still alight   
There burning into the night.

Bruce found Diana nursing her side.  The hole in the wall led outside. His hand went to his ear.  “Nightwing, you and Batgirl okay?” He was making his way to where Diana was leaning against the wall.  “Diana?”

“Can’t talk right now B.”  Came Dick’s voice, basically telling him that the situation was probably serious in the ballroom.  Bruce knew that Nightwing Batgirl and Green Arrow could keep things calm for a few more minutes, though they’d need to help soon.

“I’m okay, though the kid that attacked me got away.  Said that he had a target.” 

Bruce frowned a moment, before tapping the communicator again.  “Red Arrow, Robin where are you two?” 

Hearing they were close he thought quickly.  He didn’t want Robin near anything that could actually hurt Diana.  Though hearing that the Drake’s boy and Mira were out there worried him.  “Meet us on the other side.”

There's too many men   
Too many people   
Making too many problems   
And not much love to go round   
Can't you see   
This is a land of confusion.

Jason took a look at Diana, He knew she could get hurt, but seeing it was something else.  “What happened?” He was glad that he and Roy had stopped in the room Mira had been in before the guest house had been renovated for her and Roy.  They were both in costume, their clothes were stuffed into the hidden compartment Jason had found near the dresser, which had worked for hiding his spare costume.

“I swear the guy looked a lot like your girlfriend, though the accent, I’m pretty sure English wasn’t his first language.”  She stood a little straighter. “I’ll be alright. We need to deal with the situation in the ballroom.”

Robin tensed.  “And you threw them through the brick wall?  We didn’t see anyone outside.”

Red Arrow put his hand on the kid’s shoulder.  “You and Bats deal with the situation here. “I’ll go check on her alright?”

“He was fast, you’re not going alone,”  Diana stood a little straighter, she was hurt, but Roy was just a kid.  Albeit older than some of the others, but that didn’t matter, she had faced the threat already, and wounded it.  She wasn’t going to let someone who wasn’t Meta deal with it alone. “You okay with that?”

Bruce gave a look, he really wasn’t okay with it, but there wasn’t really another option with Nightwing, Batgirl and Green Arrow in the ballroom needing a distraction to get out.  “We’ll help as soon as we can, don’t endanger yourselves.”

Diana smirked at that.  She’d have to have a little fun with that later, once the danger was over.

This is the world we live in   
And these are the hands we're given   
Use them and let's start trying   
To make it a place worth living in.

Jarreth watched her from the shadows, he was still outside, and watched the prototype as she grabbed the small boy pulling him behind her as two of his men barged into the house.  The building they were in was small, one story and he was sure he could fit it in his rooms back in Germany. Grinning slightly he stepped in behind his men. 

“You know it was awfully rude of you to leave without a dance.”  He said calmly. She looked up at him, violet eyes scanning him, and the two men with him.  She was smaller than he was, a good build, but she wasn’t a warrior, too little muscle on her, though the spirit was there with how she stood before the boy.  He almost laughed at the blade she had in her hand. 

“Who the hell are you?”  Mira growled glad that Tim stepped back a little to give her room.  Unfortunately, there were three of them, she wasn’t sure if the kid would make it to her room before she lost. 

“Is that the way to talk to your blood?  Well, half.” Jarreth saw her grip the hilt a little tighter.  “You two, fetch the child. I’m sure that Grandfather will have use for him.  Our pretty bird is mine.” 

“Tim, go.”  Mira ordered her foot sliding into position.  She’d hold them off as long as she could. She had already explained how to seal the room to him.

“Mira,” Tim took a look at the two large men moving up to them, one yelped as she flicked the blade out, catching him in the cheek.  Tim didn’t need anymore prodding. He knew once he sealed the room there would be a message sent to the police station. At least that’s what he was told, how wasn’t important.  And by now the cops were probably on their way anyway, Barbara Gordon was one of the hostages in the main house, as well as most of Gotham’s top ten percenters. 

He heard another shout as the second man got struck by her blade, just as he hit the door.  There was a thump and he paused a moment, seeing Mira getting pinned to the floor by the blonde that had been giving orders.  He closed the door before the two goons could get to it, feeling like a coward as he hit the button under the light switch that would seal the door completely.  He was hoping that the steel beams inside the door would hold as he stepped back from it, tripping on the rug and falling to the floor. 

Ooh Superman where are you now   
When everything's gone wrong somehow   
The men of steel, the men of power   
Are losing control by the hour.

The man was fast, she hadn’t expected to deal with a Meta, on the upside, he seemed fixated on her, she heard the metal plates that were hidden in the door, close a moment after she had been shoved to the floor.  Her dress skirt having had tripped her up when she tried to backpedal away from him.

Her sword had fallen from her hand, and he pushed it away out of reach before grabbing both her wrists.  Mira kicked up, managing to knee him in the stomach. Scrambling she tried for the sword again, only to stop when she heard a gun click, his two friends had come to help him again.

“Okay, I will admit, you have more of a warrior’s spirit than I thought you would.”  Jarreth moved closer to her. 

“What the fuck do you want?”  She growled trying to keep all three of them in sight.  With Tim in the panic room she knew he couldn’t hear her, so she cursed.  It would probably be on the tapes, but at this point she didn’t care. She just had to make sure she didn’t get herself killed.  Her aunt’s security should have been here by now, though Mira remembered not seeing any when they had walked towards the ballroom.  “You guys already took out security didn’t you?”

“You’re not as stupid as I thought either.”  Jarreth knelt before her, straddling her legs.  “And clearly got most of your looks from our mother.”  He reached up caressing her face. 

Mira fought turning her head, though she closed her eyes.  She didn’t want this creep to see her scared. His hand trailed down her neck and she felt something sharp dig in, not enough to cut deeply, more like a thin papercut, something that would well up blood, but that was it.  The shock had her open her eyes.

He leaned in, and she felt his breath on her neck.  Mira heard movement behind her, and one of the men grabbed her arms, twisting them behind her, keeping her pinned between him and the creep.  “Please, don’t…” Her voice cracked and she wanted Jason, Roy or her father to bust through the door. At this point she’d take any of Gotham’s vigilantes too as long as they got there before the three men hurt her.

The man chuckled a little against her throat.  “Don’t worry you won’t remember any of this if you’re not our true target.”  

Mira cringed as he licked her neck, about the same spot as the knick had been.  Images hit her, a darkened glass room, her throat hurt, like she had been talking for hours not stop.  

Jarreth stayed kneeling over her, savoring the small taste of blood.  His eyes rolled back.

“Protect the boss’s grandson.”  One of the soldiers with him barked and he felt himself getting pushed away from his prey.  The man that had been holding her cried out clutching his shoulder. A red arrow sticking out from it.

“Really, she attacked with a sword, and now we have an archer?”  Jarreth scrambled to the safety behind the couch, leaving the man there, as well as Mira, who slumped to the ground.  Though he caught the faint marks on her skin, a pale purple, lasting only a few moments. The girl’s blood reacted to his saliva.  Grandfather was right, their associate in Gotham had been hiding the prototype. If she had known, Jarreth would have fun tearing this, June, apart.  Maybe even in front of the prototype. They’d have the weapon she was the key to, and they’d break her down, everyone she cared about would die.

“Mira!”  Roy’s voice came as the woman that had interfered earlier grabbed the second soldier, throwing him against the wall.

“Red Arrow, get the girl out of here, the other one I’ll deal with.”

Jarreth knew it was time to leave.  He had what he wanted anyway. It wasn’t on tape, but he really didn’t want to risk getting caught.  Jumping over the couch, he managed to avoid the dark haired woman, sliding past her. He shoved the boy to the side running for the woods.  The transport would be waiting. 

“Damn,” Diana started after him, stopping when she saw Roy had gotten knocked out.  She fought the urge to follow a moment, before going to check on him, to make sure he would be okay.  

She glanced at Mira, noting purple lines over her skin, that quickly faded.  Tapping the earpiece she wore she knew using it might blow Bruce’s cover, but he needed to know.  “The Meta, poisoned the girl, I don’t see the kid in here, but Red Arrow’s out.”

“Police are already here.”  The voice was Dick’s. “And we lost Robin he may be headed your way.  Her father as well, apparently there’s some panic room in the cottage, bet you’ll find the boy there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like FA this has a play list! Each chapter will have a different song, enjoy!
> 
> 1\. Crawling in the Dark - Hoobastank  
> 2\. Broken - Seether - Disclaimer II  
> 3\. Angels of the Silences - Counting Crows - Recovering the Satellites  
> 4\. Superhero - Johnny Hollow - Dirty Hands  
> 5\. When I see you smile - Bad English  
> 6\. Mandolin Rain - Bruce Hornsby and the Range - The way it is  
> 7\. Runaway Train - Soul Asylum - Grave Dancer's Union  
> 8\. Something wild - Lindsey Stirling (feat. Andrew McMamahon in the wilderness) - Brave Enough  
> 9\. Roads Untraveled - Linkin Park - Living Things  
> 10\. Cover Me - Candlebox  
> 11\. Tears Don't Fall - Bullet for My Valentine - The Poison (Though I went the acoustic version in my head for this one)  
> 12\. Land of Confusion - Genesis - Invisible Touch


End file.
